


Across the border

by meanie_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bold Wonwoo, Childhood Memories, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, some inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: Mingyu was living in the West, Wonwoo in the East. They are destined to hate each other. And they do. They really do.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 65
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**_05\. May 2006_**

_The fence at this site of the border was not very high, maybe about five feet- could be easily climbed if wanted. Soldiers or security men were never around in this area. It was technically unguarded._

_9-year-old Mingyu lived with his family in one of the houses close to the border, which was separating the country in East and West. Even though his parents had forbidden him to go near the fence, Mingyu would often head there secretly, fascinated about the unknown and curious about what was happening on the other side of the border._

_Mingyu had never understood why there was a border at all. No one had explained it to him properly. His father had told him that people needed to distance themselves from others. His mother explained it by saying that those people behind the border weren't nice and that's why they were living outside. But Mingyu had never understood those reasons._

_Mingyu only had to walk a short path through the forest to reach the metallic fence. On television, he had often seen soldiers marching around with their weapons and serious expressions. Mingyu had carved a wooden stick like a gun and was now marching along the fence as well, imitating the soldiers he had seen on TV. "Pew, pew. Stop there or I'll shoot you, bad guy."_

_Mingyu was so engrossed in his play that he didn't notice a figure, nearing the border from the other side. When he heard someone clearing his throat, Mingyu got startled, dropping his stick while his eyes fell on a boy who seemed to be his age. He was almost the same height, but of a delicate stature with narrow eyes._

_Mingyu bent down and grabbed his stick without taking his eyes off the stranger. "What are you doing here?" he snarled at him in a voice he had heard the soldiers speaking on television. "You are not allowed to be here!"_

_The boy came closer and crossed his arms in front of his chest, not seeming to be intimidated by Mingyu. "And what are you going to do? Shoot me with your piece of wood?"_

_Embarrassed, Mingyu lowered his stick, hiding it behind his back. "I asked what do you want here?"_

_The boy let out a sigh as if he was deeply bored. "I'm allowed to be here- just like you, so don't ask stupid questions, fool."_

_Mingyu felt attacked and he couldn't stand this boy already -and not only because the other lived across the border. "I am the one who is always playing here, so find yourself another spot."_

_The boy ignored him and took out a book, sitting down cross-legged on the meadow with his back leaning against the tree._

_"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Mingyu threw his stick away, stepping closer to the fence, hating it when someone was giving him the cold shoulder. "You want me to tell on you?"_

_The boy turned a page in his book before glancing up at him. "And what are you going to tell? I'm on my side and I'm not doing anything illegal, so-"_

_"But you are surely not allowed to play right next to the border!"_

_The boy sighed again with an eye roll. "Are _you_ allowed to be here? I don't think so. Now stop crying and let me read my book in peace." _

_Mingyu stomped his foot with a grump. He had been coming here for weeks to play and he didn't feel like having an audience, especially not one of those bad guys from the other side of the country._

_Mingyu let his eyes wander over the boy's body. His knees were scraped, pants green-stained. He had a bruise on his cheek, making him look like a rebel. Mingyu groaned. "Can't you read somewhere else? You are annoying me."_

_The boy put his book aside with a groan before standing up. He moved towards the fence and stopped right in front of Mingyu, glaring at him. "If you don't want me to climb over the fence and beat you up, you better shut your stupid mouth!"_

_Mingyu snorted. What was that boy from the East even thinking? "Just do it. Climb over the fence and you'll go to jail," he replied stubbornly._

_The boy laughed before poking Mingyu's chest while sticking his finger through the fence all of a sudden. "You are a nuisance, seriously."_

_Mingyu hadn't expected him to do that and took a step backward. "W-what are you doing? Don't touch me!"_

_"Why? What now, hmm? My finger was on your side. Will I get it cut off now?"_

_Mingyu growled at him. "Just wait here. I'll get some scissors and do it!" He was a well-behaved 9-year-old but this boy brought the bad side out in him. He wanted to get back at him, more than annoyed by that stupid kid. So Mingyu reached through the fence, grabbing that blue book in a swift movement._

_"Hey! Don't!" the boy yelled- for the first time a hint of emotion in his voice. "Give it back right now!" he snapped, eyes glistening with rage._

_Mingyu stuck out his tongue before placing the book on the ground- too far away for the boy to reach it. He looked at the title, wondering how this rude kid could read something about animals. "Come and get it," he sing-sanged with a sheepish grin, raising his hands in the air._

_Mingyu had never expected that this crazy boy would leap up on the fence and jump on his side without any hesitation. But he did. Mingyu was taken aback, staring at him in disbelief. Was he crazy? Was he not afraid? No one was allowed to cross the border just like that. Mingyu took a look around to make sure if anyone had seen that, but there were no soldiers closeby._

_The boy grabbed his book so calm like he hadn't just jumped into forbidden territory. He threw Mingyu a nasty look before climbing back on the other side. "Stupid fool."_

_What was that? Mingyu had seen enough. He shouldn't be around this lunatic. It would only bring him trouble. His mother had always warned him about little thugs like that one. "You are crazy," Mingyu mumbled before turning around to run towards the forest, hoping to never see that weird kid again._


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu was nervous. It was his first time being in the eastern part of the country. He had been at the border countless times but had never put a foot on the other side before. Even though he was only a twenty minutes' walk away from his home right now- it was an odd feeling to be in the East. 

Mingyu was 21, of conscript age, tall and strong. Fortunately, men in the West could choose whether they want to join the army or do community service for nine months. There was one condition attached to the second choice though- the service had to be carried out in the East. The regulations and laws had gotten looser within the country in recent years but people were still not allowed to enter the other side without a valid reason. 

Mingyu had not wanted to become a cold soldier, being serious all the time. That's why he had chosen to do community service. Now he was standing in front of a big house with an even bigger garden, ringing the doorbell.

An old woman wearing thick-rimmed-glasses opened the door. She smiled and scrunched up her nose, eyes forming slits. "Kim Mingyu?" she asked amused, taking a step forward. "Wow, what a handsome young man you are." 

"Yes, mam, that's me," Mingyu replied, scratching his neck in embarrassment. "And thank you for the compliment." He looked down at the petite woman, realizing something. "Are you allowed to stand? Don't you need to be in a wheelchair?" 

The woman laughed. "God, no. But please, come in and call me Jenna. No need to be so formal, son." She stepped aside to let Mingyu enter. "By the way, I don't need a wheelchair. Sometimes I feel weak, yes, but I'm doing good most of the time." 

Mingyu walked inside, feeling out of place. He didn't understand why he was ordered to be here. He had been sure that the old lady would be bedridden or something like that. 

Jenna seemed to realize that he was thinking very hard. "You know- I just want some company from time to time. And I need someone to help me with the garden." She nudged Mingyu's biceps. "And you seem like the right person for the job. But come inside for now. I made a cake." 

Mingyu followed the woman into the kitchen, surprised that people from the East could be nice and cheerful too.

"I made a lemon cake. I hope you like lemons?" 

Mingyu sat down at the table and nodded. "Yes, very much." He felt weird. Didn't he come here to look after an old woman? Right now he felt more like she was taking care of him. 

"Oh my- If there are more of such handsome guys running around in the West, I've lived in the wrong part of the country all my life," Jenna joked before giving Mingyu a cup of coffee, sitting down opposite him. 

"You're funny," Mingyu replied with a smile, already liking that old lady.

"Oh yes, darling. I can't waste my final year's to live as a grumpy old grandma." She adjusted her glasses with a smile. "But I was only joking. My husband was also a very handsome man. Every girl was after him and- what can I say? I am the one who got him." She pointed her finger at a picture that was hanging on the wall next to the refrigerator. "Look for yourself."

Mingyu followed Jenna's eyes and his heart sank in his chest. That couldn't be a coincidence. Her husband looked like the older version of- 

"Grandma, where are you?" 

The sound of a deep, familiar voice made Mingyu freeze. _No._

Jenna's smile grew wider- if that was even possible. "Oh, my nephew's here. What a surprise," she let out excited while rising from her chair. "Honey, we're in the kitchen." 

Mingyu closed his eyes in frustration. Then he opened them again, glancing at the other pictures hanging on the wall. His eyes stopped on a smiling little boy, standing in front of a house with his parents, holding a blue book in his hands. Mingyu knew this boy. Even though he would have preferred to never have met him. 

"Wonwoo, honey, it is so great that you could make it. I baked a lemon cake." 

Mingyu held back a curse and started to rub his temples when he heard footsteps coming closer. That could not be true. How was that even possible? He put his hand down, raising his head. Eyes, filled with shock and hatred, were glaring down at him in a piercing way. Mingyu knew this look. He had never gotten another expression from this guy. He cursed inwardly. How could he end up with Wonwoo's grandmother of all people? 

"What's wrong? Why don't you greet each other? Wonwoo, don't be unkind," Jenna admonished her grandson. "This is-" 

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Wonwoo asked, stepping in front of the table- ignoring Jenna. "Am I seeing things now? What is going on?" The tilt of his head and the tension of his posture showed that he was furious.

"I can't believe it," Mingyu muttered while getting up from his chair, wanting to be on the same eye level as that thug. It was the first time that they were seeing each other without a fence separating them. "You of all people!" If Wonwoo's grandmother hadn't been here, Mingyu would have probably already grabbed that idiot by his collar, lunging him down.

"Boys, what's going on here?" Jenna asked, confusion was written all over her face. But they ignored her, too busy glaring each other down. 

"You better leave right now and don't you dare to come back!" Wonwoo snapped. 

Jenna grabbed her nephew's arm- her expression not amused. "Jeon Wonwoo! Don't talk to Mingyu like that! It's not your decision to make," she uttered, her voice rising slightly.

Wonwoo turned to face her, running a hand through his hair out of frustration. "But nana, he is a-" 

"Stop! I don't want to hear any more about this. I don't care how you two know each other or what happened between you, but Mingyu is here for me and he will stay until I tell him to leave. Did you understand that, young man?" 

Mingyu pressed his hand to his mouth to keep back a laugh. Wonwoo looked like a little boy being scolded by his grandmother for not behaving. He enjoyed watching the scene- the other didn't deserve it any better.

"Wow. Okay. Do whatever you want, nana, but I won't visit you as long as that guy stays here," Wonwoo hissed before turning around to stomp out of the kitchen like a stubborn child. 

Jenna sighed before facing Mingyu with an apologetic smile. "Well, I had imagined our first meeting to be more relaxed, but it's okay. Don't mind Wonwoo. He can be pretty feisty sometimes. Actually, he is a pretty decent young man." 

_Sure._ Mingyu sat down again on the chair, resisting to roll his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He liked Jenna already and he couldn't cancel his community service without a good reason anyway. But could he endure it to stay and see her stupid nephew all the time? Mingyu sighed.

"How do you know each other anyway? Have you ever been to the eastern part before?" Jenna asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"No, never." Mingyu glanced at the picture of Wonwoo's grandfather, wondering if this man had been as troublesome as his nephew. Then he looked back at Jenna. "It's a long story." 

"Well, Mingyu, you'll keep me company for 9 months. I have time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos! I am happy that you like this so far!  
> Will try to update regularly.
> 
> Oh and if there is a better, more common word in English for community service- let me know 😊👍


	3. Chapter 3

**_13\. Oktober 2009_**

_It was a rainy day and Mingyu had come back from school, tired and in a bad mood. He needed to do a lot of homework but as he had started to look for his math book, he couldn't find it. It finally hit him a moment later that he had been doing his homework outside the day before- at his favorite spot next to the border where no one had been bothering him the past months. He loved doing school things outside, enjoying the nice weather while he could lean against a big tree. It looked like he had forgotten his book over there._

_Mingyu groaned and grabbed an umbrella in the hallway before running outside. He wasn't going to the border as often as before these days but from time to time he loved to be there, without anyone who could annoy him._

_But today should be different._

_Mingyu spotted _him_ instantly. He hadn't met him for three years but he recognized him. It was that crazy boy from the East. He almost hadn't changed -the same tsundere expression on his face. Only his shoulder got wider. "Why is that thug here?"_

_Mingyu decided to grab his book and ignore him. But as he approached closer, he noticed that the other was soaking wet, clothes clinging to his body. He had a bruise on his cheek by his nose, under his eyes and a cut on his lip. What was wrong with that boy? Mingyu didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand him but he wasn't a heartless person. "Are you hurt? Why are you sitting here in the rain? Do you want to get sick?"_

_The boy flinched, looking up at him in surprise. He narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils, glaring up at him. "You? Here? Don't tell me that you are still coming here every day like the dumb child you are?"_

_Mingyu growled. Why had he even started to talk to him? He turned away, scanning the ground for his book. "Forget it."_

_The boy stood up, stepping in front of the fence. "Fancy umbrella you got there."_

_Mingyu cursed inwardly. He had grabbed one in a hurry without realizing that it had rainbows and unicorns on it- he had brought his little sister's umbrella. But Mingyu ignored his remark and kept looking for his book. The rain was pouring now and the wind was getting stronger by the second. He just wanted to go back home._

_"What are you looking for?"_

_"None of your business. Leave me alone."_

_The boy chuckled mockingly. "Yah, you started talking to me so don't give me the cold shoulder now."_

_Mingyu finally spotted his book- it was soaked and ruined. He cursed. That would get him into a lot of trouble. He grabbed the book, placing it under his arm. Then he stepped back towards the fence, scanning the boy from head to toe. He was obviously freezing and it seemed that he had been crying- Mingyu could tell by his red eyes._

_"What are you staring at?"_

_Mingyu had always been taught to be nice to people, no matter how they were behaving towards him. His sister would probably kill him for the thing he was going to do but he couldn't resist the urge. He shut his umbrella and put his hood over his head. "You don't even deserve this."_

_The boy frowned with a confused face. "What do you mean?"_

_Mingyu sighed. He would likely regret this but he stepped back and threw the umbrella over the fence._

_"What? What are you doing?" the boy asked as it landed right next to his feet._

_"Take this and go home before you freeze to death," Mingyu mumbled before turning around, wiping the raindrops off his cheeks._

_"Yah! What is this? Are you serious? I don't need your fucking pity. Come back and take your pussy umbrella with you!"_

_Mingyu showed him the finger without turning around while he kept walking away._

_"Yah! I am talking to you, asshole!"_

_Mingyu ignored the urge to turn around and insult that ungrateful idiot back. He was too nice for this world._


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks were already gone by since Mingyu had started working for Jenna. He liked her a lot. She was always telling him fascinating stories, not letting him do dumb unnecessary work. She wasn't using him and Mingyu was thankful for that. 

Jenna's garden was really big. Mingyu had started to mow the lawn a few minutes ago. Jenna had left for the supermarket by herself. He had wanted to accompany her because that's why he was here, right? But Jenna had insisted that she could go alone and didn't allow him to join her.

Mingyu was drinking his water, wiping the sweat off his nape with the other hand. The weather was too hot for October. He suddenly heard some footsteps and turned around, closing his bottle.

Wonwoo had entered the garden, stepping in front of him, crossing his arms- expression annoyed as always.

Mingyu hadn't seen the other since he had begun working for Jenna. He put his bottle on the ground, wiping more sweat off his nape. "What do you want?"

"What _I_ want? This is my grandma's place so I don't need a reason to be here, okay?"

"Sure, whatever," Mingyu replied, reaching for the lawnmower but Wonwoo stepped in front of it, blocking the way. 

"I told you to leave. Why are you still here, asshole?"

Mingyu sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. "I am already here for two weeks now. This question doesn't make any sense."

Wonwoo growled. "Fuck you. I don't want to see your face around my family."

"Well I am sorry to say this but your grandma enjoys my company very much, so- just fuck off." Mingyu knew he was making Wonwoo mad with every word he was saying but he didn't care. The other had come here to confront him today. And Mingyu kind of liked making him angry. "By the way, if you would have taken better care of your grandma, she probably wouldn't need me in the first place."

"What did you just say?" Wonwoo pushed Mingyu hard. "Who are you to talk to me like that, hmm? Go back to the West and don't show your face here again."

Mingyu chuckled. He wasn't scared of Wonwoo. He could handle him. He was taller and stronger than that thug. "What? Are you threatening me now? What do you want to do, hmm?"

"I will kick your ass." 

"Yeah?" Mingyu stepped closer, stretching out his arms. "Then do it. I am here," he challenged him, knowing that the other was just bluffing. But he was wrong. 

Wonwoo punched him in the side. Not too hard but it still hurt. "Do you think I am joking? I hate you! I couldn't wait to kick your ass without the fence between us." He slapped Mingyu before lunging forward, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Was that necessary?" Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's wrists to stop him from hitting him again. He had been surprised by the other's attack. 

"Shut up." Wonwoo was hovering over him, not able to move away. "Let go!"

"So that you can hit me again? No thank you."

Wonwoo scoffed, his breath was tickling Mingyu's skin. His eyes then wandered over his face, stopping at his left cheek. "You are bleeding."

Mingyu hadn't even noticed that some blood was trickling down his face. He had sensitive skin, the slap wasn't even that hard. He let go of Wonwoo's arms, touching his face.

Wonwoo stood up, eyes looking alarmed, his expression unreadable. "I didn't want to- What is wrong with your skin? Are you a baby?"

"Jeon Wonwoo! What are you doing?"

Mingyu got back on his feet and turned around to see Jenna walking towards them, her expression angry.

"What are- oh my God, Mingyu. You are bleeding," she let out worried, cupping his face gently after putting her bag on the ground. Then she turned around, glaring at her nephew. "You hit him so hard that he is bleeding. Is this what I taught you? I am disappointed in you, Wonwoo. What is wrong with you?"

"Nana, I didn't want to hurt him like that. I mean- look at him. He has skin like a baby. I almost didn't touch him."

Mingyu tsked, dusting off his pants. 

"That is your excuse?" Jenna asked, her voice higher than usual. "This is not okay, Wonwoo! Now go inside and take care of his wound."

 _What?_ That was not what Mingyu wanted. He expected Wonwoo to get scolded, yes- but not for him to take care of his wound. "This is not necessary, Jenna."

"Nana, why should I do that? He-"

"No objection! Go, now. Both of you. I will bring the groceries inside."

Mingyu cursed inwardly as he started to follow Wonwoo inside. That was a stupid idea. It was dangerous for them to be on their own.

Wonwoo opened the cupboard in the living room as soon as they entered the house. He pulled out a first aid kit and put it on the couch. "Here. Take care of yourself. I am not your babysitter."

Mingyu sat down, glancing up at him. He didn't want Wonwoo to touch him but this arrogant bastard was annoying the hell out of him. " _You_ do it. You hurt me, so take responsibility for it."

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

Mingyu turned his bleeding cheek to him. "Of course! Or I can tell your grandma that you-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Wonwoo cursed, opening the first aid kit with a hiss. Then he leaned closer, staring at his cheek. "How could this even happen from a slap alone?"

Mingyu decided that he had teased him enough. He pushed Wonwoo's hand away as the latter tried to grab his chin. "Don't touch me. I will do it."

Wonwoo ignored him, cupping his cheek. "Shut up." He dubbed his wound, a little too fierce. "Call yourself lucky that my grandma came right in time."

"Yeah right. As if you would have killed me or something like that. I am stronger than you anyway." Mingyu got a queasy feeling in his gut. They had never been so close to each other before. There had been always a fence between them. It was a new situation for him. And it was making him uneasy. The moment he smelled Wonwoo's aftershave, he tried to turn his head away but the other didn't let go.

"Stronger my ass. And stop moving around for fuck's sake. I need to put some antiseptic on the wound first," Wonwoo uttered, cursing under his breath. "How can such a big guy as you have such sensitive skin? Seriously."

Mingyu eyed him. They were too close. The moment was too intimate. He could see every freckle on Wonwoo's face, noticed his eyes with long lashes, dark and thick. He froze as Wonwoo's finger brushed his skin by accident. 

"Okay. It is done. And now- just leave," Wonwoo mumbled after clearing his throat, stepping away, creating space between them.

Mingyu looked up at him. "When will you finally stop saying that?"

"When will you finally leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**_27\. May 2012_**

_Mingyu had been fighting with his mother again. He was in his puberty and was making trouble quite frequently in school. And every time his mother started to scold him because of that, Mingyu would snap. That's why he had started to go to the border much more often than in the past months. And he was glad that he hadn't met that thug from the East anymore._

_Mingyu had brought a beer and sat down, leaning against his favorite tree. He tried to relax and forget everything else. It was a nice spring day, the sun was warming his face and flowers were blooming around him. Mingyu took a sip of his beer, closing his eyes._

_"Wow, are you even allowed to drink?"_

_Mingyu groaned. Why? He couldn't believe that today of all days that thug was here again. He was in a bad mood and he couldn't handle him right now. "Fuck off," he replied without opening his eyes._

_"What is wrong, boy from the West? Did you get a bad grade at school?"_

_Mingyu snapped his eyes open and turned his head to glare at him. The latter was wearing a school uniform with a name tag on it. Mingyu stood up, approaching closer until he could read the name. "Wonwoo?"_

_"Yes, exactly."_

_Mingyu glared at him while taking a sip of his beer. "Fuck off, Wonwoo!" He hadn't seen that thug in months and he wasn't eager to talk to him right now. He noticed that the other grew taller but Mingyu did too._

_"What is your name?"_

_Mingyu chuckled because of that question, taking another sip. "As if I would tell you that. We are not friends, so why do you even care?"_

_Wonwoo shrugged, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. "When I tell my friends about that asshole from the West, I would love to give him a name."_

_"You are telling your friends about me?" Mingyu asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you have a life? Apart from that- I am sure that a guy like you doesn't have any friends."_

_Wonwoo lit his cigarette, taking a long deep draw. "A guy like me has everything, okay?" he replied before slowly exhaling the smoke towards Mingyu. "But if you don't want to tell me your name, I will call you whatever I want."_

_Mingyu stepped back. He hated smoke. And he hated people who smoked. "As if I care. Just don't talk to me at all," he muttered, turning around._

_"Fine, Dori. Whatever you want."_

_Mingyu faced him again, getting more and more annoyed by the other. "Dori? Really?"_

_Wonwoo shrugged. "You said you don't care," he replied cockily before taking another drag of his cigarette._

_Mingyu's eyes fell on his hand which was shaking slightly. "Smoking is really bad for your health."_

_"So? Are you worried about me, Dori?"_

_Mingyu groaned. "Worry my ass! I don't give a shit about you! And stop calling me that. You annoy the hell out of me, seriously. I came here to chill and not to listen to your bullshit."_

_Wonwoo didn't seem to be affected by whatever Mingyu was saying. "No one asked you to come here."_

_"I was here first," Mingyu reasoned like a child before taking one last sip of his beer. Then he raised his arm, throwing the bottle over the fence. "Put this in the trash for me, will you?"_

_Wonwoo gaped at him. "Are you for real?" Then his face brightened and he looked like he got an idea. He raised his arm, throwing his cigarette on Mingyu's side. "Now we are even."_

_Mingyu put out the cigarette with his foot before the meadow would start burning or something like that. "You are such an asshole."_

_"Says the one who threw a bottle on my side first. You could have hit me with that, Dori!"_

_"Stop calling me that! It is Mingyu, okay? My name is Mingyu. Just stop with the Dori bullshit!"_

_Wonwoo smirked, then raised an eyebrow at him. "Mingyu?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It doesn't suit you."_

_"What?" Mingyu scoffed, wondering why he was still talking to that thug. "Do you think I care what you-"_

_"Mingyu is a pretty name. It doesn't suit your face nor your personality though," Wonwoo interrupted him._

_Mingyu scoffed again. He knew that he was good looking- his classmates were telling him that regularly, some of them crushing on him very hard. So Mingyu really shouldn't care what that boy was thinking about him but it still bothered him. "Yah! I am looking better than you, asshole."_

_Wonwoo chuckled before bending down to pick up the empty beer bottle. "I don't think so. But people from the West seem not to have any ability to judge." He glanced at the beer. "Non-alcoholic. And here I thought you are at least trying to be cool."_

_"Shut up." Mingyu was tired to handle that guy. He turned around once again, starting to walk back. Suddenly something hit his butt from behind. It didn't hurt but it startled him. Mingyu turned around, his eyes falling on the beer. Then he looked up, glaring at Wonwoo. "Did you just threw a glass bottle at me? You could have hit my head or-"_

_"But I didn't. I am a good thrower. Don't worry," Wonwoo replied nonchalantly before turning away from the fence._

_"Wow. What an asshole! I hope that I won't see you ever again!" Mingyu yelled before walking back towards the forest. He knew that he could avoid meeting Wonwoo by just staying away from the border. That would solve the problem. But Mingyu didn't want to. He was stubborn. That spot had been his hiding place in the first place and he wouldn't let himself be expelled from there._


	6. Chapter 6

Jenna had prepared another cake and had persuaded Mingyu to join her and keep her company. Mingyu was sure that he would gain a couple of pounds as often as he was eating sweets around here. 

"I talked to Wonwoo the other day," Jenna started before taking a bite. "I wanted to know what happened between you two. To be honest, I am pretty curious about how you two know each other." 

Mingyu cursed inwardly, taking a big sip of his coffee. Wonwoo was the last subject he wanted to talk about right now. He was always happy about the days when he didn't have to see him.

"I didn't know you two kept meeting at the border." 

Mingyu snorted. "That sounds wrong. We didn't meet there. I've played at that spot since I was a kid. Your grandson always came to annoy me." 

An amused smile played around Jenna's lips. "And yet you always went back there." 

Mingyu glanced at her and held back a stupid comment. Wonwoo was still her grandson and she probably wouldn't tolerate any insults. "That place was my safe haven and I wasn't willing to stay away from there just because Wonwoo kept coming, too." 

Jenna nodded with a cough. "I see. But you know you could have get in trouble if someone had seen you, right? Romances between East and West are still strictly forbidden." 

Mingyu almost spit out his coffee. _Romance?_ "We have never been romantically involved, Jenna. Why are you saying that?" 

"I know. Wonwoo told me that. But other people might have interpreted it that way and then it wouldn't matter if you actually hate each other." 

Mingyu took another sip of his coffee. "I was a kid and I never thought about the possible consequences." 

Jenna nodded. "Yeah, you are both pretty stubborn." 

"Grandma? Are you home?" 

Mingyu accidentally cursed out loud when he heard Wonwoo's voice. _Speaking of the devil._

Jenna glanced at him with a raised eyebrow before standing up with a groan. "We're in the kitchen, dear." 

Mingyu stood up as well. He should leave right now. "I should go back to the garden and-" 

"No." Jenna shook her head, pointing at his plate. "You haven't even eaten half your cake. I want you to stay." 

Mingyu sat back, running a hand through his hair in frustration, mentally preparing himself for that thug.

Wonwoo came inside seconds later, placing a big bag on the chair. "Mom told me to bring you this. She said you need this and-" he paused as his eyes fell on Mingyu. Then on his plate. "Wow. Unbelievable. Did you come here to work or to eat cake?" 

Jenna's elbow nudged her grandson's side meaningly. "I asked him to keep me company. Please be nice." 

Wonwoo sighed before turning to face her. "Anyway. I need to go to-" 

Jenna pulled out a chair. "Have a seat. I made so much cake. I want you to eat too." 

"But nana, I-" 

"Sit down!" 

Mingyu suppressed a grin as Wonwoo obeyed his grandmother with an annoyed expression on his face. She was probably the only person who could tell him what to do. 

"What are you gawking at?" Wonwoo hissed at him, receiving a slap on the back of his head. 

"Don't be like that! Can't you be nice?" Jenna asked before coughing again. 

Wonwoo looked away like a stubborn child. "No, not to _him._ " 

Mingyu scoffed. "What a pity." 

"Shut up and go back to work." 

Jenna slapped his head again. "Jeon Wonwoo, I told you before that Mingyu is here for me and I decide what he will do." 

Wonwoo groaned, putting a piece of cake on his plate. He glared at Mingyu before taking a bite, munching on it angrily. 

Jenna laughed. "You both are taking the West-East rivalry way too serious." 

Mingyu kept silent. He didn't want to fight with Jenna, he liked her. He tried to ignore Wonwoo's eyes on him. 

"You know, everything got better in the past five years, so you both don't have to be like-" Jenna tried to continue but was raked by a cough shaking her whole body. "I am sorry. What I wanted to say is-" she coughed again. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo got up at the same time. "Nana, what is it? Are you sick?" 

Jenna looked at her nephew, her face paler than before. "Everything is fine, honey." 

Wonwoo crouched down in front of her, a worry line appearing between his eyebrows. "Everything is not fine. You look sick." 

Mingyu looked at her alarmed. Something was wrong. "Jenna, we should go to the hospital. Come on." 

Wonwoo glanced at him before turning his eyes back at his grandmother. His expression was more than worried, Mingyu had never seen him like that before. "Nana, he is right. Let's go." 

Jenna mumbled something incoherent before standing up. 

Wonwoo supported her as she started to sway, grabbing hold of the table for support. "Nana you are worrying me."

Mingyu stepped on the other side, wrapping an arm around Jenna's waist. "Let's get her to the car."

"I am sure it is nothing. Just a little cold," Jenna murmured but her voice didn't sound so sure. She seemed weak and sick. How could that even happen out of nowhere?

  
  


  
  


Wonwoo was pacing back and forth. They had brought his grandmother to the hospital half an hour ago and were now waiting for the doctor. 

Mingyu was sitting on one of the chairs in the big waiting room, taking a sip of water. He eyed Wonwoo who looked pale and worried. Although he couldn't stand that guy it made him feel sorry somehow. "She will be alright."

Wonwoo stopped moving, glaring at him. "You know what? I don't need to hear this. Especially not from you, okay?" He started to walk again but halted. "Why are you even here? Go home."

Mingyu shook his head. "I worry about her, too. I am responsible for her so- no, I am staying."

"You worry about her? You don't even know her. Stop talking bullshit." Wonwoo stepped towards him, his worry for Jenna obviously turning into anger at Mingyu.

"I will not fight with you right now. It is not the place not the time."

Wonwoo leaned down to his eye level, glaring at him. "You are annoying the hell out of me. She probably feels terrible because of you," he hissed before stepping away again.

Mingyu scoffed, having enough of his attitude. He stood up, grabbing for his arm. "Shut the fuck up! I helped you to get Jenna here and if you like it or not, I do worry about her. She is nice and fascinating- not like you. So, just stop making my life a living hell."

"Look who is talking. I told you to leave the first day you came to my grandma's home. Why did you stay? No one wants you here!"

Mingyu tried to keep his composure. "Wonwoo, you are worrying about her and that's understandable but don't hate me for what is happening to your grandmother. "

Wonwoo chuckled. "I hate you because I hate you. It has nothing to do with nana. Your presence makes me sick." He grabbed a magazine which was on the chair beside Mingyu, throwing it against the wall. "Fuck this!"

Mingyu stood up as other people stared in their direction. "Hey, calm down. I know you are worried but you can't act like that in a hospital."

Wonwoo pushed him away. "Don't come too close to me. You don't tell me anything," he yelled, obviously trying hard to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes. He turned around wiping his cheek.

Mingyu sighed. "She will be alright. She needs you to keep your sanity, okay?" Mingyu mumbled softly, feeling bad for him. The latter was an ass but now he was a worried, scared ass and he still felt bad for him.

"Just fuck off," Wonwoo grumbled without turning around, probably not wanting Mingyu to see him crying.

"Excuse me." A nurse approached them. "If you keep yelling around like that I am afraid you need to leave our hospital. You are disturbing the others."

Mingyu stepped to her. "I am sorry. He is just worried. We won't attract attention anymore," he said sweetly, showing his charming smile. Then he clasped Wonwoo's arm, pushing him towards a chair. "Sit down and shut up or you won't see Jenna tonight at all."

Wonwoo sat down, his head hanging low. He didn't say anything and Mingyu sat beside him. They fell in silence after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still reading? 😅


	7. Chapter 7

**_5\. August 2012_**

__

_"You're never going back there again! Do you understand me?" Mingyu's mother yelled after slapping her son right across the face. "Are you crazy? You are playing at the border?"_

_Mingyu stepped away from her, cupping his cheek- it was stinging. "Mom, I'm not playing there, I'm 16 years old. I just go there to calm down and have a break from you!" Mingyu was angry. A classmate who had gone for a walk in the woods had seen him the day before. He had told it to his mother and she hadn't wasted a second calling Mingyu's mother. "Besides, I am not doing anything forbidden. It is still a part of the West!"_

_Ms. Kim cursed under her breath. "That is not the point. Everything near the border is still a military area. If anything should happen, soldiers will shoot or whatever- and they won't ask who you are or where you come from."_

_Mingyu scoffed. "Such an exaggeration! I've been going there since I was little and never have I once seen a soldier there!"_

_Mrs. Kim widened her eyes. "You did what?" She stepped closer, anger was evident on her face. She was a gentle woman, but during Mingyu's puberty, her nerves had been totally strained. "Are you kidding me?" she asked, grabbing his arm, squeezing tightly._

_"Mom, you're hurting me!"_

_"You're never going back there!" she yelled, ignoring his remark. "If I hear that you go to the border one more time, you will be grounded until you're 18. Did you understand that?"_

_Mingyu yanked his arm out of her grip. That would leave a bruise for sure. "I hate you!" he snapped at her before turning around, running out of the house. He hurried to the only place where his mother didn't want him to go._

_As Mingyu reached the familiar fence, he stopped, taking a deep breath. His eyes fell on Wonwoo seconds later, causing him to curse. He had gotten used to that guy being there as well from time to time. But not today. He couldn't endure him today. So all his anger and frustration turned on that guy on the other side of the border as he got closer. "Get away! I don't want to see you today!"_

_Wonwoo flinched, obviously hadn't heard him coming. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Fuck, you surprised me," he muttered, standing up, a bottle of wine was in his hand._

_"Just go away, leave. I want to be alone and looking at you makes me mad right now!" Mingyu snarled, gripping the wire of the fence tightly, hurting his hand in the process. But he didn't care. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins._

_Wonwoo didn't seem to be bothered as he started to stride towards him. "Why are you acting weirder than the other days? Are you on your period?"_

_Mingyu growled. "Fuck off! Leave me alone. I found this place first."_

_Wonwoo chuckled, taking a sip of his wine. "Wow. Ten years later and you still going on with that bullshit? You-" he paused as his eyes fell on Mingyu's cheek. Something flickered on his face. "What happened to you? Did you get into a fight?"_

_Mingyu groaned, his eyes dropping on the bottle in the other's hand. "Give me some of that," he said, ignoring his question._

_Wonwoo seemed confused, eyes blinking at him. "You want- what?" He followed his eyes. "You want some wine?"_

_Mingyu nodded, his gaze still fixed on the bottle. "Yes, give it to me," he said, making a grabby hand._

_Wonwoo chuckled. "What the fuck. No."_

_"Please."_

_"No. Why should I? Do you even drink?"_

_Mingyu groaned, annoyed by his questions. "Just give me some! Come on." He paused, locking his eyes with Wonwoo's. "Besides, you never gave me back my sister's umbrella. So you owe me."_

_Wonwoo widened his eyes, confusion written on his face. "Okay, you are getting weirder by the second. What the fuck do you mean?"_

_"The umbrella I gave you a few years ago? The one with the unicorns?"_

_Wonwoo seemed finally to remember judging by the change of his expression. Then he started laughing. "Wow. You are resentful as I see. What the fuck?" he mumbled with a shake of his head but raised the bottle nonetheless, putting it through a bigger gap in the fence. "Take it. Whatever. Just don't spit into my wine."_

_Mingyu grabbed the bottle, immediately taking a big gulp. It was red wine and it was disgusting. He normally wasn't drinking alcohol at all. But he needed it right now. He sat down, leaning his back against the fence, taking another sip. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Wonwoo plopping down as well a few inches to his left, leaning his back against the fence, too._

_"So- what happened? What made you act like a rebel out of a sudden?"_

_"That is none of your business."_

_Wonwoo groaned. "You are drinking my wine so I think I can ask, can't I?"_

_Mingyu took another sip, starting to get used to the burning throat. "Just puberty."_

_"Hmm."_

_Mingyu turned his head, glancing at Wonwoo's side profile. He had never noticed it before but the other was pretty good looking and- Mingyu shook his head. The alcohol seemed to affect his sanity by now._

_Wonwoo noticed his stare, locking eyes with his. There was a beat of silence as something passed between them. Mingyu felt himself breaking out in sweat. "So, who did this to you?"_

_"My mom."_

_"Well, I guess that this is normal during puberty, right?"_

_Mingyu shrugged, taking another sip of the wine. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "She found out about me coming here and freaked out."_

_Wonwoo chuckled. "And consequently you came here again? Rebellious."_

_"No I came here because I want to. I don't care if she likes it or not. It is not her decision to make."_

_"Well, it is dangerous to hang around here, that's why she is probably reacting that way but who am I to talk."_

_Mingyu wondered why he always ended up speaking to Wonwoo regardless of how annoying he was. Mingyu couldn't stand that guy although he couldn't tell right now why he was hating him in the first place._

_"Can I get a sip of _my_ wine maybe?"_

_Mingyu nodded before handing him the bottle, their fingers touching by accident. It made a shiver run down his spine. The alcohol made him react to Wonwoo in a way he shouldn't._

_"You know, Mingyu, if we would have met on other circumstances and you wouldn't have been an ass to me right from the beginning- then maybe we could be friends."_

_"Are you saying this because of the wine or did you went nuts?"_

_Wonwoo chuckled, eyeing him. He seemed to think about it. "I don't know. It is just crazy that we know each other for so many years and yet I know almost nothing about you."_

_Mingyu scoffed. "We are not friends. And it is not like I was voluntarily spending all these years meeting you here. You started to come-" he paused, knowing that it would sound childish to say it again._

_"But why did you still show up here, then? Don't you have any friends?"_

_"Of course I do."_

_"Why are you here and not with them then?"_

_Mingyu groaned. Why was the other such a pest? "Because I like to be on my own from time to time."_

_"But I am here. You are not alone."_

_"Well, that is the whole problem. I can't believe you finally realized it," Mingyu mumbled sarcastically._

_Wonwoo handed him the bottle back with a smile and this time Mingyu paid attention not to touch the other's hand. "Why don't you bring your friends here if you like this spot so much?"_

_Mingyu was sure by now that they were only still talking to each other because they both had alcohol intus. "Because my friends are not as nice as I am."_

_"Nice my ass." Wonwoo chuckled. "Okay, yeah, sure- whatever you say."_

_"I mean they would be acting awful towards you. Insult you, throw things at you and stuff. They hate people from your part of the country to the core."_

_"And why would that bother you so much?"_

_Mingyu took another sip, eyeing him. Yeah, why would that bother him? It was a good question. He shrugged. "I am actually a nice guy. I don't want others to hate or discriminate-"_

_Wonwoo silenced him with a laugh. "Do you even hear yourself? You were hating me from the first time we met."_

_"I was nine. Society taught me to be like this."_

_"But you still act like an ass towards me."_

_Mingyu sighed. He was. And he suddenly felt bad about it. Wonwoo never did something to hurt him. Mingyu didn't know how to reply to that._

_Wonwoo stood up. "Well, I have to go. You can be on your own now. My grandma is waiting for me." He paused, showing at the bottle. "Keep the wine. Looks like you need it more than me today."_

_Mingyu watched him walking away, his heart started to race, probably because of the alcohol. "Wonwoo."_

_"What?" Wonwoo turned around, glancing down at him._

_"Thank you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who is still reading this. I know the progress is pretty slow but it will be better very soon ;)
> 
> You can always tell me what you think about this. Appreciating your feedback 💗


	8. Chapter 8

Three days were gone since Jenna had been hospitalized. She had no life-threatening sickness but due to an inflammation in her stomach, she had to stay in the hospital for at least five more days. She had told Mingyu to stay in the house and take care of the garden and the flowers. 

The house was big and it felt empty without Jenna in it. Mingyu had been quickly done with the garden and since the visiting hours in the hospital were over, he was bored- sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee. He had nothing to do and Mingyu hated having nothing to do. The house was creepy, especially at night- creaking in every corner. Mingyu was no scaredy-cat, but he had seen enough horror movies to know what could happen in such old houses at night. 

"Stop thinking about horror movies, Gyu!" Mingyu scolded himself. It was already 10 PM and dark outside and he shouldn't think of such stuff before going to bed. 

The door downstairs opened a moment later, causing Mingyu to jump in his seat. Was it a burglar? A shiver ran down his back. But soon he heard the familiar quick steps on the stairs, making him breathe out in relief. It seemed to be Wonwoo. But why was he here? 

As Jenna's nephew entered the kitchen, Mingyu stared up at him emotionlessly. "Why are you here? Your grandmother's in the hospital in case you've forgotten." 

Wonwoo didn't even look at him, heading straight to the refrigerator, his cheeks were flushed. "I didn't forget that, you idiot. And I can come here whenever I want to because it's my grandmother's house and I have the key." 

Mingyu watched as Wonwoo took out a bottle of wine, his movements somehow uneasy. He sighed and took another sip of his coffee. "Can't you drink at your place?" 

Wonwoo threw him a glare before sitting at the table across from him. He seemed slightly tipsy. "First, no. And second, it's none of your damn business where I drink," he hissed before opening the bottle. 

Mingyu looked at his face. The latter seemed to be sleep-deprived and not himself. Or was he worried about Jenna? 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" 

Mingyu leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. " _You_ came to see me, where else should I look at?" 

Wonwoo chuckled before taking a big sip from the bottle. "You wish."

Mingyu wasn't sure, but it looked like the other had already been drinking before coming here. Something seemed to have happened. "Is Jenna okay?" 

Wonwoo turned his eyes at him, looking dumbfounded. "You just saw her a few hours ago. Why would you ask me that stupid question?" 

Mingyu groaned, it was almost impossible to have a normal conversation with him. "You're here and it is definitely not your first wine today. So I thought that-" 

"Don't think so much. My grandma's fine." 

Mingyu nodded and got up to put his cup in the dishwasher. Then he faced Wonwoo again. "Well, have fun with your wine, then. I'm going-" 

"Why did you snitch on me?" 

Mingyu leaned against the counter, surprised by that question. "What? What are you talking about?" 

Wonwoo pointed his finger at him in an accusing way. His eyes were glassy. He was obviously drunk. "Don't act. I mean, we weren't friends, but I'd never done anything bad to you. Why did you rat me out?" 

Mingyu had no idea what Wonwoo was talking about. Maybe he was just confused because of the alcohol. "Okay, listen. You are talking nonsense. I'm going to my room now," he murmured, but as he passed Wonwoo, the latter grabbed his arm. 

"You told the soldiers that I was on your side of the country. And you even told them that I have done this many times before and they believed you and caused my parents a lot of trouble. I'm still working off debts now because you ratted me out." 

Mingyu looked down at him. The latter seemed to be serious but he had no idea why he was accusing him of all people. "What are you saying? I haven't talked to any soldier, nor have I ratted you out to anyone else. I didn't tell anyone about your existence to be exact." 

"Liar!" 

Mingyu pulled his arm away, sighing. "Wonwoo, we were both hanging around at the border. And yes, you always bothered me with your presence, but I would have never ratted you out. I'm not like that." 

Wonwoo squeezed his eyes, staring at him intently- like he was trying to find out if Mingyu was telling the truth. "You didn't?"

"No. I have no idea what you are even talking about."

"So, all those years where I thought it was you- it was someone else?" Wonwoo muttered before grabbing the bottle, taking another big gulp.

Mingyu groaned, taking the wine away from him. "You had enough."

Wonwoo wiped his lips and stared up at him. Surprisingly he didn't snap.

"So, you thought I ratted you out and that's why you reacted the way you did the last time we saw each other at the border?"

Wonwoo nodded, his eyes suddenly fixed on the picture hanging on the wall. "I was sure that it was you. And I hated you so much for that. Now I feel like an ass," he mumbled apologetically.

Mingyu sighed, then he walked back, sitting down again, putting the wine on the counter- far away for the other to reach it.

Wonwoo stared at the bottle, then at him, his expression changing. "Sorry. But I still don't like you," he mumbled although his eyes looked gentle and warm.

"I am aware of that," Mingyu replied with a smile. Drunk Wonwoo was different. Unguarded and _soft._

"But I am sorry for calling you all those names and throwing stuff at you."

Mingyu sighed, remembering how terrible Wonwoo had acted towards him that day. "It's okay, I guess. Though I am sure that you are just apologizing because you are drunk."

Wonwoo shook his head. "No, it is not because of my state. I am aware of what I am doing and saying right now," he mumbled before laying his head on the table. 

There was a beat of silence. Mingyu didn't know what to do. He glanced at Wonwoo who had his eyes closed. "Are you planning to fall asleep like that?"

"What is it to you?"

Mingyu sighed before standing up. "You are right. I don't care. Do whatever you want." 

Wonwoo raised his head, gazing up at him. "Can I tell you something else?"

Mingyu chuckled because of Wonwoo's state. His cheeks were pink and his eyes had a droopy look. He had never seen him look and act like that before. He looked cute. "If you want to-"

"I never hated you in the first place."

_What?_ Mingyu scratched his head, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "What are you sa-"

"I just had fun teasing and annoying you. I liked your reaction. But I never hated you." Wonwoo paused, yawning. "I did enjoy your company, to be honest. Although you were always telling me to leave- you never judged me. Not like the other boys who were calling themselves my friends."

Mingyu was not sure if he could take the other's words seriously in his drunken state but they still affected him in some way. If it was true what Wonwoo was saying then it would change something in their relationship. "So, basically you are saying that you were just fighting with me out of fun?"

"Yes sir," Wonwoo replied with a smile. "But then I heard that you ratted me out- I mean then I thought that it was you and I started to hate you for real. And now I am back to- to not hating you."

"Wonwoo you are drunk. You should go home."

"Do you want to hear something else?"

"No," Mingyu replied and started moving but Wonwoo stood up, staggering in his direction.

"You are kinda hot."

Mingyu almost choked on his own spit. "Okay. You really should go to sleep now or you will feel embarrassed tomorrow."

Wonwoo nodded with a sigh. "Fine. Can I sleep here?" he asked before daring to pout in front of him.

Mingyu turned his eyes away. "I-it is your grandmother's house. Don't ask me. Good night," he responded quickly before rushing out of the kitchen, feeling his ears turning red. What had gotten into Wonwoo? He had made his heart flutter out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this very quickly, so I hope it is still good to read 🙈


	9. Chapter 9

_**20\. September 2013**_

_Mingyu was staring through the fence, focussing on the spot, where Wonwoo had been standing only seconds ago. What the fuck had just happened?_

_Wonwoo's veins had been popping at his neck out of rage as he had called Mingyu names, throwing trash on his side, trying to hit him with anything that he could find on his side._

_Mingyu took a deep breath in, wiping the droplets off his face after Wonwoo had also splashed him with his water bottle. "Is he crazy? What is his problem?" Mingyu couldn't explain what had happened in the past ten minutes. It had come out of nowhere. Wonwoo and he had been bickering a lot in all those years, yes. But that- that had been on another level. All those years Mingyu had not seen that boy from the East be that furious at him. He hadn't even got the chance to ask what that was all about._

_Mingyu sat down on the ground, still staring through the fence. Somehow he wanted Wonwoo to return. He was curious. He wanted to know why the other had freaked out like that. He felt the urge to talk it out._

_Mingyu sighed. He should be relieved, happy. He should be satisfied because finally Wonwoo wouldn't join him at the border anymore- at least that had been the other's last words to him. Mingyu had always felt bothered because of him and he had always wanted for Wonwoo to leave him the fuck alone. But now- he didn't feel better. On the contrary- he felt a sting in his heart when he imagined to never see the other again._

_Mingyu would never say that he'd miss Wonwoo because that was absurd. Maybe he had just gotten used to him. He stood up, heading back home, head hanging low. What a waste of a day._

_Wonwoo did never return to the border again..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is just a little, tiny chapter but it is essential for the story. Don't hate me 🥺
> 
> and that was the last childhood memory- the rest of the story will continue in the present time.


	10. Chapter 10

Mingyu woke up to the sound of someone rumoring in the kitchen. He recalled the night before. Was Wonwoo already up? The latter had been pretty wasted. Mingyu yawned and changed into some clothes before walking down the stairs. He entered the kitchen, chuckling at the sight in front of him.

Wonwoo was leaning against the refrigerator, looking awful. He had his eyes closed, an open water bottle was hanging loosely in his hand. He seemed to be hangover.

Had he fallen asleep like that? 

"Stop staring at me."

Mingyu smirked, coming closer. "Wow, I didn't know you could see with eyes closed. That is a talent. You should-"

"Shut up."

Mingyu turned on the coffee machine. "You should thank me for making you stop drinking even more last night. If it wouldn't be for me, you'd feel much worse right now."

Wonwoo opened his eyes, grumbling. "Why are you still talking to me?"

Mingyu scoffed. "You wanted me to talk to you last night," he replied, trying to read the other's expression. He wasn't sure if Wonwoo was remembering anything at all.

"Okay, whatever I said to you, I was drunk, so I don't care. Nothing changes between us, got it? I still hate you and-"

"But you remember that I didn't snitch on you a few years ago, right?" Mingyu asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Wonwoo gulped visibly, turning his eyes away. "Whatever," he mumbled, pulling away from the refrigerator, rubbing his eyes. 

"And you told me that you never really hated me."

Wonwoo halted, glaring at him. "And you believe everything I was saying in my drunken state, huh?" He stepped closer. "You are a stinky brat from the West. I always hated you and I hate you right now as well, got it?

Mingyu chuckled, leaning in. "I don't believe you. Drunk people are always saying the truth, so shut up."

Wonwoo stared at him dumbfounded and- if looks could kill. "You know what? You can think whatever you want. I don't give a shit about you. I am leaving now. I can't stand another minute in your presence," he muttered before leaving the kitchen. 

Mingyu grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. He couldn't resist a chuckle. It was fun teasing the other. Wonwoo didn't deserve it any better. Mingyu caught himself thinking about Wonwoo's words from the night before. If the other meant everything he had said, enjoying his company at the border, then- 

The phone in the kitchen suddenly rang, pulling Mingyu out of his thoughts. Before he could move, Wonwoo came back inside. 

"I get it. This is _my_ grandma's house after all," he hissed before picking up the receiver. "Hello?"

There was a long silence. Wonwoo's expression changed into a look of horror after a moment. "No," he gasped, eyes watering.

Mingyu turned towards him, surprised by the other's reaction. Something bad seemed to have happened.

"Y-yes, I heard you," Wonwoo let out in a shaking voice before putting the receiver back in place, breathing heavily. 

Something was clearly wrong. Mingyu stepped closer, waiting for the other to say something. 

Wonwoo wasn't moving at first, staring into nothingness. Then he let out a sob, crouching down on the ground, hiding his head in his hands.

Mingyu felt bad and he had no idea what to do. The teasing mood changed into a serious one. "Hey, are you- are you okay?" he asked, crouching in front of him.

Wonwoo pulled his hands away, tears streaming down his face. He opened his mouth but closed it again.

The other's sad state did something to Mingyu's heart. "W-what happened?" he asked softly, knowing that something was wrong with Jenna.

"She had a stroke. She is in a coma," Wonwoo whispered after a beat of silence, new tears forming in his eyes. "She, she was doing fine. I-I don't understand it. They told me she could leave the hospital in a few days. And now-" He trailed off, wiping his cheek.

"Let's go," Mingyu said, grabbing Wonwoo's arm, pulling him up. It was breaking his heart and not only the fact that Jenna was in a coma. "Let's go to the hospital," he added. He needed to do something. Mingyu couldn't stand seeing the other like that- just watching him suffer. 

Wonwoo looked up at him with a tear-stained face. He was clearly surprised. "W-what- we probably can't see her right now. She-"

"It doesn't matter. Let's go there and talk to the doctor at least. And now, stop crying. You don't want your grandma to see you like that, right?" Mingyu mumbled, trying to comfort him. He wrapped his arm around Wonwoo's waist, feeling a warmth spreading through his body. They had never been that close to each other before but Mingyu was not an asshole. He needed to help the other. It was only human.

  
  


  
  


They arrived in front of the hospital half an hour later after taking a taxi. Mingyu stopped walking before they could go inside. "This is a family matter. I should wait here and-"

"No." Wonwoo clutched his arm with the frenzy of despair, looking up at him with sad eyes. "Can you please come with me?"

"Yes, sure." Mingyu was surprised at himself for agreeing to his request without hesitation. But it was an exceptional situation. It was normal to be supportive. He accompanied Wonwoo inside, feeling pretty bad for him. No one should experience something like that.

They headed for the information. Mingyu looked at the red-haired woman, typing something on her computer. "Hey. We are here for Jenna Jeon. He is her grandson," he said since Wonwoo kept silent. 

"Yes, sure. Please wait over there. The doctor will be with you in a moment."

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's arm, guiding him into the waiting area. The other seemed to be only physically present. "Sit here. Do you want water?"

Wonwoo shook his head, sitting on a chair with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his forehead. "I have a fucking headache because of the alcohol," he mumbled.

"Do you want me to ask the nurse for a pill?" Mingyu asked, ready to move.

Wonwoo grabbed his arm, pulling him down on the chair next to him. "Don't leave."

"I won't," Mingyu replied. He got startled as Wonwoo rested his head on his shoulder, his hair tickling his chin. The other must be really scared. On any other circumstance, Mingyu would have pulled away but not today. Not now. So he stayed still, ignoring his pounding heartbeat.

"Mr. Jeon?" A grey-haired doctor entered the waiting room a few minutes later, looking at them.

Wonwoo lifted his head. "Yes, that is me."

"Can you please come with me?"

"Yes," Wonwoo replied, standing up.

Mingyu got up as well but the doctor shook his head. "I am sorry. Only family allowed."

"But he is-" Wonwoo started but Mingyu placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. Go. I will wait here."

Wonwoo faced him with widened eyes, looking scared. "But-"

"Go," Mingyu assured him. And then he did something, he had never done before. He smiled at Wonwoo- sincere and warmly.

"Okay, please don't go away," Wonwoo mumbled, looking like a child before turning around, following the doctor outside.

Mingyu sat down again, running a hand through his hair. He was feeling too many things right now. And all of them were scaring him. Then he looked around the empty waiting room, wondering where the other family members were. Where were Jenna's children, her other grandchildren? Mingyu realized that he didn't know anything about the Jeons. And maybe it should stay like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I don't like sad Wonwoo..🥺


	11. Chapter 11

They came back to Jenna's house a few hours later. Mingyu had not asked Wonwoo why he wasn't going back to his home. The other was devastated. The doctor had told him that Jenna was stable but they didn't know what will happen in the next days. Mingyu's stomach started grumbling. It was long after lunchtime and he needed to eat something. "I will make some ramen. Do you want to stay and eat with me?" he asked as they entered the kitchen. 

Wonwoo sat down on a chair, staring into nothingness. He seemed not to be himself, Jenna's condition making him emotional.

Mingyu put on the apron, hesitating. "Well, I will just make a little more in case you decide to eat as well." He turned around, getting out a big pot, glad that he could distract himself because he had no idea how to deal with sad Wonwoo. They weren't friends, not even close, so it was making everything harder. 

"Mingyu." 

"Yes?" Mingyu turned around, startled to see Wonwoo suddenly standing right behind him. 

"I-I know we don't like each other but I need a hug right now."

Mingyu was sure he hadn't heard right. A hug? From him? Wonwoo was sad but didn't he have anyone else to get a hug from? Mingyu should be his last option.

"Just for a moment, please. I need one right now," Wonwoo added, not looking into his eyes, a blush creeping up his face. 

What could Mingyu do? He was human and he felt sorry for Wonwoo. And as weird as it sounded, he agreed. "Yes. Okay." Before Mingyu even had the chance to stretch out his arms, Wonwoo already fell against him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. 

Mingyu ignored the warmth spreading across his body. He could feel how Wonwoo was tightening his grip and Mingyu didn't know what to do with his arms. It confused him that it felt so natural to have Wonwoo pressed against him. Shouldn't it be the contrary? He should be disgusted and-

"If something happens to her, I don't know what I will-" 

"She will be alright. Jenna is a strong woman. She will be fine. Just give her some time to rest," Mingyu mumbled into Wonwoo's hair, trying to comfort him by patting his back awkwardly. 

Wonwoo leaned away, his cheeks were flushed. "I should go now. Thank you for accompanying me to the hospital." 

Mingyu scratched his head, feeling embarrassed. "Stay. You should stay and eat something first. You must be hungry as hell after drinking that much last night. You can still leave afterward." 

Wonwoo seemed to hesitate but then he nodded. "Okay. I _am_ hungry. Can I help you with something?"

__

__

Mingyu shook his head, pointing to the table. "No. You can sit down and take a break. It won't take long."

  
  


  
  


"You don't have to be like that," Wonwoo mumbled after they had started eating. They had keep silent until now.

"What do you mean?" Mingyu asked, looking up at him.

Wonwoo perked up from his plate. "You don't have to be nice to me- out of pity."

Mingyu sighed, almost feeling hurt that Wonwoo assumed that he was being nice to him because he felt bad. Maybe there was a little truth behind it but it still offended him. "I am not."

"You are."

"I said, I am not!"

Wonwoo scoffed, shoving some ramen into his mouth. "You are," he mumbled with a full mouth, glaring at him.

"Ungrateful bastard," Mingyu said but he felt relieved that the other seemed to be back to his own self. "It looks that you just needed something to eat to get unfriendly and annoying again."

Wonwoo let out a chuckle, looking away. " Shut up," he mumbled but it didn't sound harsh, rather said in a teasing playful way.

Mingyu cleared his throat, not used to interact with him like that. "I am just human. And since you told me that you never really hated me, I thought that-"

Wonwoo groaned. "Please. Please don't start with that again." He paused, then looked up at him. "Fine, I give up. I said the truth when I was drunk, okay? Are you happy now? I never hated you all those years after meeting you."

His words took Mingyu by surprise. He hadn't expected Wonwoo to say that. But maybe it was because of his emotional state. "Okay. Okay. Why did you act as if you did though?"

"You were pretty easy to tease and it was fun. And you never held a grudge against me. It was somehow refreshing."

Mingyu nodded, resisting the urge to smile. Why was this making him feel good? "Okay."

"Okay. How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did _you_ hate me all those years?" Wonwoo asked, looking up at him with big expectant eyes.

"Is it important? It doesn't change anything, right?" Mingyu replied nonchalantly, ignoring his heart which had decided to beat faster out of nowhere.

"It is important for me, okay? So- just tell me."

Mingyu groaned, tilting his head to glare at him. "I did. At least it felt like hate to me. But I was a kid- so I probably mixed up the feelings. You were pretty annoying."

"I see." Wonwoo laughed- the first time after the incident with his grandmother. He seemed to get better by the minute.

Mingyu looked at him and somewhere deep in the back of his head a voice told him that he had gotten very used to Wonwoo during his childhood and Mingyu would never say it out loud but he had even missed the other's presence those past years. "You should laugh more. It suits you." Now- why the fuck would he say that?

Wonwoo cleared his throat after a beat of silence. "I should go home now. My mother will be worried- or probably not, but I should still go," he mumbled before standing up. 

Mingyu raised from his chair as well, surprised by that sudden change of mood. Or maybe not. He should just haven't said that. _Stupid._ "Will you be okay? I mean after-"

"Don't do it," Wonwoo said, facing him with a cold expression. Gone was his happy face.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act as you care. Don't start giving me the feeling that you worry about me when you obviously do not."

Mingyu scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What the fuck? Why can't I care if someone is feeling unwell, huh? Who are you to tell me not to?"

Wonwoo locked gazes with him- something flickering in his eyes. "You should have never crossed the border in the first place," he muttered with a sad expression before leaving the kitchen.

Mingyu halted, speechless. Now they were back at the beginning and he had no idea why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. I am neglecting this story a little bit because of my other fic. But I will do my best to finish this, too!  
> Thanks to everyone who is still reading this. 💜🤶🏻


	12. Chapter 12

Wonwoo started to come to Jenna's house more often than before. His grandmother was still in the hospital and it was like Wonwoo needed to be in her home to feel better. Despite everything, Wonwoo was more relaxed around Mingyu now. He was teasing him all the time and they would bicker non-stop but it was more playful than a few weeks ago.

Mingyu was in the garden, mowing the lawn when Wonwoo came over with a basket full of vegetables one Friday afternoon. He put the basket on the ground, walking towards him with his hands deep in his pockets. Mingyu turned off the mower, pulling his headphones down around his neck. 

"Hi."

"Hi."

Wonwoo bit his lip, looking around the garden. "Are you done soon?"

"Why?" Mingyu asked, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"I brought some vegetables from my mom's market store. Maybe you could make something tasty to eat?"

"Excuse me?" Mingyu asked in a higher voice before scoffing. He turned around to face him properly. "And why the fuck should I do that?"

"Jenna would want it that way," Wonwoo mumbled, looking to the ground.

For a second Mingyu felt sympathy but then he scoffed again, realizing what the other was trying to do. "Yah. Aren't you ashamed? Don't use your grandmother as an excuse for something _you_ want. That's sick."

Wonwoo looked up at him with a glare, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Fine. Whatever. Then _I_ will cook something. But don't whine if it tastes horrible later," he muttered, turning around to get the basket.

"Who said that I will eat _your_ food?" Mingyu yelled, getting back a middle finger in return. "That guy is crazy," he muttered with a scoff, putting on his headphones. He needed at least half an hour more to finish the lawn so Wonwoo could do whatever he wanted in the kitchen. He didn't care. It wasn't his home. 

No ten minutes later Wonwoo was coming out of the house again, wearing an apron that was ready for the laundry. 

He said something but Mingyu couldn't hear the words because of his headphones. He ignored him, continuing to work. 

Wonwoo frowned and stepped closer, pinching his cheek all of a sudden.

"Yah!" Mingyu glared at him, slapping his hand away. He put down his headphones, sighing exasperatedly. "What do you want now? Why are you here again? I am working. Don't annoy me."

"I need some help in the kitchen. I actually can't cook and I am very hungry," Wonwoo replied, placing a hand over his stomach. 

Mingyu couldn't believe what was happening right now. Wonwoo was acting as if it was natural that he would cook something for him. "And why would I care? I am working and you can do whatever you want. I am not responsible for your meals. What the fuck?"

Wonwoo pouted. He fucking pouted. "But I am hungry," he mumbled in a soft voice.

Mingyu scoffed, ignoring those sulking lips. Wonwoo was acting sweet and adorable and it was frustrating. What was even happening here? "Okay. First, stop doing that! Stop pouting, alright? You are not a baby!" Mingyu hissed, trying not to stutter. "And leave me alone. I am not your cook for fuck's sake. I liked you better when you were avoiding me like the pest." 

Wonwoo's hand clutched his shirt, tugging at it. "Please."

"Are you crazy?" Mingyu scoffed, shocked by his cute acting. "Leave me alone," he hissed but Wonwoo surprised him by pulling him against his body. Their faces were inches apart, and Mingyu felt Wonwoo's breath on his cheek. He felt the panic build and the look in the other's eyes made his breath hitch in his lungs. That was not good. Mingyu was swept up by the moment before pushing Wonwoo away. "Go. Let me finish this and then I will come and cook something. But not for you! I am hungry too."

"No." Wonwoo grabbed his headphones. "I do the lawn, you do the cooking. It will be faster that way." He pushed Mingyu aside, stepping in front of the mower. Then he glanced at him with a goofy ass grin on his face. "Go, go. Cook something nice. I will be there in a bit."

Mingyu could only stare at him dumbfounded. Why was he acting like that? And why the fuck was his heart reacting to him? "I am not your wife, cooking for you!" he hissed but Wonwoo wasn't hearing him anymore, his headphones already on his ears. "Fuck you!" Mingyu turned around, walking back into the house, feeling frustrated by everything.

"I can't believe that I cooked something because _he_ told me to. I am not his-" Mingyu trailed off when he heard the door opening downstairs. He was waiting for Wonwoo, ready to insult him or something like that but the other wasn't entering the kitchen. Mingyu got curious and put his apron away before heading into the hallway. He heard some rustling coming from the bathroom and walked towards the door.

Wonwoo was rummaging in the drawer, blood dripping down his left arm, water running on his hand.

"What the fuck happened?" Mingyu let out in panic, rushing towards him, grabbing his arm to take a look.

Wonwoo hissed, trying to push him away with his shoulder but without success. "It's nothing. I just need to find a plaster."

Mingyu reached for his wrist, turning it gently, noticing a deep cut close to his lifeline. "What the- what did you do?" 

"I cut myself as you can see! Let go now."

"How?" Mingyu asked, still staring at his hand. The blood bothered him. The sudden need to protect the other bothered him even more.

Wonwoo groaned, trying to pull his arm away but Mingyu didn't let go. "Is that important right now?"

Mingyu sighed, moving his hand. "A plaster won't be enough." He pushed Wonwoo, forcing him to sit on the closed toilet lid. He took out the dressing, staring at the cut. "How did you manage to hurt yourself anyway?"

"That fucked up old mower stopped working. I told grandma to buy a new one." Wonwoo paused, shifting on the lid. "Something got stuck inside that stupid thing and I reached for it but-"

Mingyu slapped the back of his head with a scoff. "Are you dumb or something like that? Are you tired of living? How could you do that? Do you want to lose your hand?"

Wonwoo grimaced and lowered his eyes, looking like a little boy being scolded. "What is it to you anyway? Don't yell at me."

Mingyu scoffed, holding his wrist tightly to bandage his hand. "I don't fucking care about you, okay? I am yelling because of your stupidity," Mingyu muttered but paused as their fingers touched. A jolt went through him and he cleared his throat. "Jenna would kill me if I let her _precious_ nephew lose his hand. Idiot."

"Shut up. No one asked you to follow me in the bathroom. I could-"

Without thinking Mingyu cupped his chin, forcing Wonwoo to meet his gaze. "Don't do stupid things like that again, got it? You will get hurt." _Stop talking._

Wonwoo's eyes dilated and his breath hitched. "Why? What are you saying? Are you worried about me?"

Only now did Mingyu realize what he was doing. He pulled his hand away, securing the bandage with a piece of plaster. He didn't dare to look at Wonwoo. His heart was hammering against his chest. He shouldn't say anything else.

"Mingyu."

"Done. We can go eat now."

Wonwoo grabbed his arm before Mingyu had the chance to get up. "Why are you worrying about me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mingyu muttered, locking gazes with his. His heart started trembling now. He was fucked. What happened to him? Was it because of Wonwoo's stupid pouting minutes ago?

"Your eyes are telling me more than you."

Mingyu scoffed, acting ignorant. "Really? They do? That's funny because the last time I checked, _you_ were the one telling me how handsome I am."

"I was drunk."

"But you still remember." The air practically thrummed with the tension between them and Mingyu didn't know how to ease it. It was so unexpected. And definitely not appropriate.

"So what? What if I believe that you are attractive, hmm? I have eyes, you know? Is it a crime to like how someone looks?" Wonwoo asked boldly, still not letting go of his arm. "That doesn't mean anything though. You are still a rat from the other part of the country and I hate you."

Mingyu scoffed, pulling him closer by his arm. "So- is that the only reason you are holding back?"

"Holding back? What are you-"

"You know what I mean. Me being from the West is the only reason for your hate, right?" Mingyu shouldn't touch Wonwoo but his fingers had a mind of their own. He reached out, his thumb following the line of the other's jaw. Mingyu was doubting his sanity. He must have eaten something wrong. Maybe the vegetables were poisoned. What had gotten into him?

"What are you doing?" Wonwoo asked, his voice barely a whisper. "Why are you touching me?"

Mingyu finally snapped out of it and jumped up. " You had a blade of grass on your face," he mumbled in a lie before rushing out of the bathroom, almost bumping against the wall. He needed to get a grip on himself. Whatever that was, it had to stop right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?🧐😙


	13. Chapter 13

Mingyu was leaving Jenna's house to head home. He hadn't visited his family for a while now and his mother had begged him to come see them at least for the weekend. Mingyu walked down the driveway when he spotted Wonwoo turning into the street. Seeing him made his throat clog with emotions he didn't understand. It was a feeling he couldn't even begin to explain. Something had changed.

"Hi. Where are you going?"

"I am going home for the weekend. I didn't see my family for a long time and-" Mingyu trailed off. Why was he telling him that? It was none of his business.

"I see." Wonwoo approached him and started to walk beside him. He seemed to be in a good mood.

Mingyu peeked at him as they headed for the forest path. "What are you doing?"

"I am walking?"

"Yes but why are you walking beside me?"

Wonwoo kicked a pebble out of the way. "Oh, it is just that I haven't been at the border for ages. I am curious if something changed over there."

Mingyu stopped, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I can tell you that nothing has changed so you don't have to come along."

"But I want to," Wonwoo replied stubbornly before continuing to stroll beside him.

They kept walking in silence through the narrow forest path, arms bumping against each other now and then, making Mingyu nervous. He liked that they had started to act more human towards each other. He really did. But he hated what it caused him to feel. It was confusing him a lot.

"Why do you never ask?"

"Huh? Wh-what should I ask you?" Mingyu stared at him curiously.

Wonwoo grabbed his arm, pulling him against his body out of nowhere. "Watch out where you are going! You almost walked into the branch hanging in front of your face."

 _Why do you care?_ "Ah, did I? Thank you." Mingyu's pulse quickened and he pulled away from Wonwoo, feeling nervous by the other's closeness. He spotted the branch, cursing it inwardly for causing them to get too close to each other. 

"I was just wondering if you aren't curious. I am stopping by my grandma's house almost every day although she is not around. Why are you not asking the reason for it?"

Mingyu stared forward, hoping that the border would come in sight very soon because he didn't like Wonwoo's question. It was too personal. Friends could talk about something like that- not them. "Why should I? I am just doing my service. It is _your_ grandmother's house. You can be wherever you want to."

Wonwoo hummed. "So, it doesn't bother you to see me that often?"

Mingyu didn't like where that conversation was going. "W-what are you even asking? You know that I am always bothered by you so- and I think that you want to stay in her house because it makes you feel better or something like that- since she is in the hospital and-"

Wonwoo groaned, pushing him aside. "Forget it. Just stop talking."

" _You_ asked me!"

"Yeah but you are babbling nonsense and I don't want to hear it."

Mingyu scoffed. "No one forced you to walk with me!" he muttered under his breath though loud enough, making sure that the other had heard him. "You should just-"

Wonwoo suddenly cupped his mouth, dragging him aside. They crouched down, hiding behind a bush. 

Mingyu wanted to ask what the fuck Wonwoo was doing but then he spotted two soldiers right in front of them, talking to each other. Only now did Mingyu realize that they were already close at the border. But why did they have to hide? Mingyu was allowed to be here. He was authorized to pass the border. He had a badge.

"Yeah, I can't stand those punks from the West. Dirty rats," the younger soldier muttered, spitting on the ground. 

"We should just shoot them whenever we see one, right?"

"Right. But how do you even know what they look like? You can't recognize people from the West by their outer appearance."

The older soldier laughed. "I can smell those rats from afar, don't worry."

Mingyu hated what they were saying and he wanted to jump up and confront them but he was smart enough not to do that. Those soldiers had guns. He didn't. That was one good reason to stay hidden. Still, he was fuming. He was allowed to pass the border. Those men couldn't just deny it to him.

Wonwoo was still cupping Mingyu's mouth, his eyes widened as if he was scared. He edged closer until his front was pressed against Mingyu's side. "We should turn around and leave," he whispered.

Mingyu shook his head. He grabbed Wonwoo's hand, pulling it off his mouth. "No. Why? I am not doing anything illegal," he hissed in a whisper, trying to stand up but Wonwoo held him down.

"Are you stupid? Didn't you just hear what they were talking about? They will shoot you in your face and make it look like an accident." Wonwoo was close, whispering next to his ear.

Mingyu could feel his warmth and became aware of Wonwoo's hand holding his arm. He was too close. It felt familiar though it shouldn't. How could he get used to Wonwoo that fast? That was absurd. Mingyu turned his face as he heard one of the soldiers coughing loudly. 

"Are you alright, mate?"

"Yeah, yeah." The older soldier sighed. "I am just bored. Should we walk closer to the other side?"

"Yeah, why not? It is fucking boring over here. Maybe we spot a stupid West dude over there."

Mingyu started to boil out of rage. Those soldiers were acting like hunters, heading out for a shoot. To shoot humans. What was wrong with those people? Hadn't Jenna said that the relation between West and East had been getting friendlier during all those years? The soldiers' conversation had not sounded very friendly at all. Mingyu huffed and stepped out of the bush. "What the fuck was that?" 

Wonwoo followed him, grabbing his arm. "What are you so mad for?"

"Didn't you just hear what they were saying?" Mingyu asked, his anger turning on Wonwoo now. "They were talking about people like us- about someone like me as if I am some wild animal they need to shoot."

Wonwoo's eyes drooped at the corner. "They are just talking bullshit, Mingyu. They are just two soldiers, acting cool in front of each other. They would be in so much trouble if they shoot someone for real without a good reason. It is-"

Mingyu pulled away from him, scoffing. "That is not the point! And why were we hiding then, huh? If they are talking about shooting someone like me, they are definitely willing to do it, too. And that is inhuman. They are monsters." He started to stomp towards the fence but making sure that the soldiers were out of sight. He didn't want a bullet in his head right now.

Wonwoo followed him. He followed him close until Mingyu placed his hands on the fence, ready to climb over it. Then Wonwoo grabbed hold of his sweater, holding him in place.

Mingyu felt him tugging at his sweater and turned around to face Wonwoo properly. His anger turned to confusion and that turned to a gooey feeling in the pit of his belly. He found himself staring at Wonwoo's brown eyes, his perfect nose and his lips. Mingyu cleared his throat. He seriously needed a break from the East. "What is it?"

Wonwoo stared at him, biting his lip. It seemed like he didn't know what to say. Or that he didn't know how to put it. He gulped visibly as he looked at Mingyu's face, then glanced down at his chest, then quickly back up at his face.

"Well, if you are done being silent, I would like to go to-"

"You were right," Wonwoo mumbled, his ears suddenly turning red as he lowered his head, staring at his feet. "I started going to my grandma's house more often to feel better."

"O-kay," Mingyu replied, not understanding why this was important right now. "So, since we cleared that up, I should go to-"

"But it is not because of her. I am worrying, of course, but I am not going to my grandma's house because of her."

Mingyu opened his mouth but closed it again. What was he implying? "So, you want to stay away from your own home then? Do your parents annoy you?"

Wonwoo shook his head slowly, still staring at the ground. "No, I mean- maybe a little, I don't know. But that is not the reason either."

Mingyu sighed impatiently, glancing at his watch. He had promised his mother to be home for lunch. "Just tell me then. I need to-"

"I started coming more often because of you," Wonwoo blurted out, scratching his neck.

Mingyu's eyes almost dropped out of his sockets. "W-what? Y-you- what?" he managed to stutter, his heart starting to tremble.

Wonwoo finally looked up at him with a blushing face, eyes looking scared but brave, too. "I don't know why but you make me feel good. I am happy around you." And with that said he retreated, walking backwards.

"Wait. What?" Mingyu asked dumbfounded, realizing what the other had just said. He was making Wonwoo happy? Was that guy crazy? How could that be? And why would he say that out loud for fuck's sake! "Yah, you come back here and I dare you to say that again!"

"See you on Monday," Wonwoo shouted at him from a safe distance, his smile wide now.

"What are you saying? Are you crazy?" Mingyu yelled, feeling confused but also feeling a little happy- hating himself for it. He stared at Wonwoo's back, walking away. What did that crazy guy even mean with those words? They both were moving into dangerous territory- and they shouldn't. But Mingyu feared that it was too late to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙈 uh oh- the real drama can start now.  
> Are we ready for it?


	14. Chapter 14

Mingyu was back at Jenna's house on Monday morning, glad that Wonwoo wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes, walking into the kitchen. He hadn't been able to relax on the weekend because he kept thinking back to Wonwoo and what he had told him at the border. He was happy with him around? Mingyu scoffed. That guy was seriously crazy, messing with him like that. Mingyu didn't need that. He was confused enough about their sudden change of relationship. 

The door downstairs opened with a squeak a moment later. There was a thunder of footsteps as someone rushed up the stairs. "Mingyu? Hello! Are you there?"

"No, I am not," Mingyu mumbled to himself, letting out a groan. Why was that pain in the ass already here? It was too early.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo stormed into the kitchen with his smile as wide as ever. Wonwoo spotted him in front of the refrigerator and rushed towards him with a joy that was quite affecting.

Before Mingyu even had the chance to react, Wonwoo closed the distance, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Mingyu was startled. What was happening? Had Wonwoo missed him that much? "W-what are you-"

"Mingyu, she woke up! My grandma. She is better now. She woke up!" Wonwoo mumbled into his shoulder, arms tightening around him. "Can you believe it?"

"What? Seriously?" Mingyu asked, not expecting that great news at all. He returned Wonwoo's embrace, patting his back awkwardly. "Wow. That is great." Mingyu ignored the warmth of Wonwoo's body, ignored the sweet smell of his hair. The other felt so small, so vulnerable in his arms, causing Mingyu's feelings of protectiveness to rise.

"She woke up after midnight," Wonwoo mumbled before pulling away, tears glistening in his eyes out of relief. His face was beaming with joy. "I am so happy."

Mingyu stared at him, feeling his heart beat a little faster. He was glad that Jenna was doing better- he really was. But right now, Mingyu could only focus on that bubbly guy in front of him. Wonwoo was adorable, acting like that. It was doing things to Mingyu. He felt a sudden strong urge to kiss him. _Wait! No, no!_ What was wrong with him? "T-that are great news. I am happy for yo- her."

Wonwoo let out a soft sigh, his eyes sparkling. "She still has to stay in the hospital for a couple of days though. But she is doing so much better. I can't believe it. And I want to visit her later. So, maybe- I mean if you-"

Mingyu could read the look in Wonwoo's eyes, understanding his silent plea. He should ignore it. He really should. Wonwoo didn't mean anything to him. He hated him, right? But his mouth betrayed Mingyu before he could prevent it. "I will join you."

"Look at you two, both in one room without fighting each other. So- I need to be hospitalized first for you two to finally get along, hmm?" Jenna was looking up at them with a smile. She had been very happy when Mingyu and Wonwoo had entered her hospital room half an hour ago. Though Jenna had been in a coma for several days, she looked pretty healthy- almost as if nothing had happened. She was a strong woman.

"Stop joking around, grandma. You scared me- you scared _us_ ," Wonwoo mumbled while holding her hand in his. It seemed as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulder.

"Alright, alright, my sweet grandson. I am fine. Don't worry." Jenna paused, glancing up at Mingyu. "So, how were the days without me? Were you bored?"

Mingyu smiled at her, relieved that she seemed to be well. "I was doing fine. The house felt empty at first but then this brat started coming over more often and-" he trailed off, noticing Jenna's curious expression. "I mean- he bothered me. A lot. I even couldn't finish the garden because of him."

"Shut up. I helped you."

"Yeah sure, because you wanted me to cook for you."

They glared each other down before a crooked smile slipped onto Wonwoo's lips. He turned his eyes back on his grandmother. "Mingyu is just talking nonsense. Don't listen to him. I was keeping him company because that's what you would want me to do, right?"

Jenna tilted her head, looking from one to the other. Then she frowned as if something was displeasing her. "You should stop hanging around with each other."

 _What? All of a sudden?_ Mingyu was confused. It was not like he wanted to hang out with Wonwoo but why was Jenna suddenly against it?

"What are you saying, nana? You wanted us to get along. You-"

"That's not it." Jenna sat upright with a sudden movement. "I wanted you to get along with each other, yes. But you seem too close now. There is something between you that could develop into something dangerous. I don't like where this is going. You know that love is strictly forbidden between-"

 _Love?_ "What?" Mingyu widened his eyes, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. The situation was awkward. "Jenna, I think you got something wrong. We are definitely not falling in love with each other."

"Yeah," Wonwoo agreed with him. "Grandma, you are imagining things right now. I think you still need some time to rest," he said, pulling his hand away. 

"Don't talk to me like that. I can see it. There is tension between you two. You should stay away from each other for a while. It will be for the best."

 _What tension?_ Mingyu resisted the urge to scoff. How could she claim such ridiculous things and kept insisting on her words? It wasn't the truth. Absolutely nothing was going on between them. Mingyu was annoyed by her grandson. End of story.

Wonwoo scrunched his nose in frustration. "We are going home now. You should rest a little more, nana. I will come visit you tomorrow morning, alright?" 

Jenna nodded, her expression softening. "That would be great, honey. Thank you for coming. It was so good to see you." She leaned back against the pillow, closing her eyes. "Oh and Wonwoo, you go back to your home, okay? I don't want you two alone in my house anymore."

"Grandma! Stop making things up. We are not some teenagers, trying to get la-"

Mingyu covered Wonwoo's mouth with his hand, realizing what the other was going to say. It would make the situation even worse and more awkward. He grabbed Wonwoo's arm with his other hand, dragging him towards the door. "Bye Jenna. Get well soon."

Wonwoo pushed his hand away as they reached the hallway, straightening his coat. "Don't touch me! And what is wrong with her? You and me a _thing_?" he mumbled, acting disgusted. "My poor nana is not in her right mind at the moment."

Mingyu pinched his arm with a scolding look. "Don't talk about your grandmother like that. She is just-" He trailed off, suddenly feeling awkward because of what Jenna had said to them. Wonwoo and him in love? That was crazy and he should stop thinking about it. "I-I should go now. See you."

"Hey, where are you going? We drove here together, remember?"

Mingyu halted and scratched his head, feeling embarrassed. Why was he so self-conscious around Wonwoo all the time? "Oh yeah, that is right. Then- let's go. Drop me off at Jenna's house then."

"I am coming, too. I am not going home."

"What? Why? You should."

Wonwoo scoffed, pushing him forward. "Let's go. I am not staying away from my grandma's house only because she told me to in her confused state."

Mingyu started walking while facing him with a raised eyebrow. "But why do you need to be there anyway?"

Wonwoo grinned with a wink. "Didn't I already tell you? I feel good whenever you are around."

Mingyu scoffed, turning his head, hoping he didn't start blushing. "What are you saying? You are crazy, seriously. Don't talk like we are close."

"I didn't say that we are. I just said that your presence-"

"I get it. I get it," Mingyu interrupted him, feeling frustrated. Wonwoo was making him crazy. Why was he messing with his head like that? Mingyu was confused enough as it was. "Just- just stay away from me," he muttered as they arrived at the car.

"Why? Do you believe what my grandma said? Do you think we would fall in love with each other?" Wonwoo asked straightforward with a teasing smile, leaning against the door before Mingyu could get inside. "Or have you perhaps already fallen for me?"

"Shut up!" Mingyu lowered his eyes, avoiding direct eye contact. "Don't talk bullshit. I just need a break from you. You are annoying as hell."

Wonwoo scoffed, rolling his eyes. "We didn't see each other for the weekend. You _had_ your break." He paused, pulling away from the car. "I am hungry. Let's go cook something nice."

"You are seriously crazy. I am not cooking for you once again," Mingyu muttered under his breath before opening the door, sitting inside the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh..this was such a filler chapter..😑 I guess we need some progress.


	15. Chapter 15

Mingyu had been at his parents' place once again for the weekend to celebrate his mother's birthday. It was Sunday evening when he was heading back to Jenna's house, crossing the border. Suddenly Mingyu could hear some rustling and steps behind him, followed by a harsh male voice.

"Stop right there or I will shoot you!"

Mingyu listened, even raised his arms while slowly turning around. He cursed. It was an older soldier, pointing his gun at him. 

"Where do you think you are going, rat from the West, hmm?" the soldier snarled, stepping closer. 

"I am Kim Mingyu. I am doing my civil service in the East, sir," Mingyu said softly, hoping that the grumpy looking man wouldn't shoot him out of fun.

"Show me your papers or your pass then."

Mingyu swallowed. He knew that he hadn't brought the pass along. He had forgotten it at Jenna's house. To be accurate, he had not even been thinking about taking the pass with him in the first place because he had never met a soldier before while crossing the border and it had seemed unnecessary. Still, Mingyu started to search his pockets, acting like he was looking for it.

"Where is it, huh? Show it to me right now!" the soldier hissed impatiently, rifle pressing into Mingyu's side by now.

 _Fuck. Would he shoot him if he won't show him the pass?_ Mingyu started sweating, pulse racing. "I-I have it somewhere, please wait a moment." 

"You ask me to wait?" The soldier laughed but he didn't sound amused. "You know what? I could shoot you right now and no one would even ask about it."

Mingyu knew and he felt like he was doomed. His shoulders slumped forward and he lowered his head, ready to give up. "To be honest, I-"

"Hey, there you are! We are already looking for you!" Wonwoo let out, appearing out of nowhere. "You are late," he added while heading towards them, his voice rougher than usual.

The soldier pulled the rifle away from Mingyu, pointing it at Wonwoo now. "Stop! Who are you!"

"I am Jeon Wonwoo from the East. I live with my grandma, Jenna Jeon. That is Kim Mingyu. He is doing his community service in our home. We asked him to get something from his place and we were already waiting for him to come back."

Mingyu peeked at Wonwoo, surprised by his act. He seemed experienced to speak in front of soldiers.

The man in the uniform studied Mingyu's face before looking back at Wonwoo. He seemed conflicted, probably not knowing if he could believe him. "He doesn't have his pass with him! I could have shot him and it wouldn't even be illegal."

"He doesn't?" Wonwoo asked with a raised eyebrow, coming closer, giving him a meaningful look. "That is inexcusable. I will make sure it won't happen again." He grabbed Mingyu's wrist. "Let's go! You have work to do!"

The soldier muttered something under his breath before stepping away. "Fine, go. But if I see you one more time without having your pass with you, I can't guarantee anything, _rat."_

Mingyu nodded while letting himself be dragged away by Wonwoo. His heart was still beating very fast, hands sweating. "Fuck, that was a close one," he mumbled relieved as they were passing some trees.

Wonwoo kept silent, still dragging him along. It was starting to get dark, the wind picking up.

"He seems to be one of the nice soldiers though- just acting tough, I guess. Another one would have-"

"Shut the fuck up, Mingyu!" Wonwoo yelled and stopped walking, turning around to glare at him. His eyes were red and his chest was heaving up and down. "What is wrong with you?"

Mingyu opened his mouth but closed it again. Why was the other so mad right now?

"Are you dumb? Are you stupid? Do you really wanna die that bad?" Wonwoo yelled again, veins popping on his neck.

Mingyu was sure that even the soldier could hear him from wherever he was. "Calm down. What is-"

"What are you thinking? Are you thinking at all? He could have shot you right in the face! How can you- how the fuck can you be so stupid and cross the border without having your pass with you? What the fuck!"

Mingyu felt like being scolded by a parent. He knew he had been reckless but who was Wonwoo to make a fuss about it? "It is not your business, so stop yelling at me," he muttered and started moving. 

Wonwoo grabbed his wrist once again, holding him in place. "Shut up! What are you talking about? So it would have been alright if that soldier shot you?" He paused, taking a deep breath, showing that he was trying not to lose his temper completely. "What do you think how Jenna would feel, hearing about you dying because of your stupidity, hmm? It would slow down her healing process or worsen everything. She likes you so much- as if you are her grandson as well."

Mingyu nodded, realizing that Wonwoo was mad because of Jenna- the other didn't care about him. Mingyu pulled his hand away, creating some distance, ignoring the pang in his chest. "Stop talking as if I wanted to die! I forgot to take my pass with me. That's all." He sighed. "Yes, it was stupid and reckless but everything went well so stop talking bullshit, trying to make me feel bad."

Wonwoo glared at him, nudging his chest. "You are selfish! How about thanking me for saving your dumb ass?"

Mingyu groaned before closing the distance, putting on a fake smile. "Thank you _so_ much," he said sarcastically. "Can I go now?"

A hurt expression crossed Wonwoo's face. "You know what? No need. I go first," he mumbled before turning around, walking away.

Mingyu had wanted Wonwoo to leave him alone but suddenly the other's surrender was bothering him even more. He caught up with Wonwoo, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Don't do this, okay?"

"Don't do what, Mingyu?"

"Don't try to make me feel bad! Don't act as if you care. It is-"

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo stopped walking and turned around to glare at him. But then his eyes softened. "I do care, okay? I care about you, stupid."

Hearing those words made Mingyu's entire body go rigid. What was he saying? Was he crazy? "Stop messing around. You don't have to say things like that only because Jenna is your grandmother and-"

"This has absolutely nothing to do with my grandma," Wonwoo mumbled before letting out a chuckle. Then he stood on his tiptoes, leaning in. "You are fucking dense, Kim Mingyu," he whispered before pressing a quick but fierce kiss on his lips.

 _Alarm._ Every alarm bell was ringing in Mingyu's head. Ignoring the warmth and the heat coiling inside him, he stepped away, wiping his mouth, acting disgusted. "What- what are y-you doing?" he managed to ask in a stutter- the kiss had affected him. Mingyu cleared his throat. "Stop playing around! You crossed a border with that. What if the soldier saw us? He could misinterpret and kill you and me and-"

"But would it be a misinterpretation though?" Wonwoo asked, his eyes sparkling, cheeks flushed. It seemed as if he was glowing because of the kiss, almost radiating. "And I made sure that he is not right behind you, so don't worry."

"What?" Mingyu shook his head, trying to clear his head, trying to think. "Don't you ever dare to do this again! I am not into your games! I do you a favor and act as if the past few minutes have never happened!"

Wonwoo didn't even seem to care, his lips curled up into a smile. He stepped closer, staring at Mingyu intensely. "And if _you_ dare walking around the border without having your pass with you, I will jump you the next time. Got it?" He winked at Mingyu in a teasing way before turning around. "Let's go. I am hungry."

 _What the fuck?!_ Mingyu watched Wonwoo's back as he was walking away, not knowing what to say, still feeling the other's lips on his. The situation was unbelievable. His feet started moving automatically as he followed Wonwoo at a safe distance. Mingyu tried to ignore the fact that every fiber of his body wanted to catch up with that guy and kiss him senseless. He was fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can update this story, hoping that someone is still reading this 🙈😅
> 
> And we got a sudden kiss 💋 who would have expected that-


	16. Chapter 16

Jenna had been released from the hospital a few days later and Wonwoo had picked her up, bringing her home half an hour ago. She still needed a lot of rest so Mingyu was in the kitchen, cooking some ramyun for them while Jenna had gone to her room, her grandson accompanying her.

Mingyu was relieved that she was back. He was not only happy because Jenna was doing alright but also because he hoped Wonwoo would stop bothering him from now on. Mingyu hadn't seen him after the latter had kissed him a few days ago but he couldn't stop thinking about his soft lips on his. It was frustrating.

"Wow, it is fucking hard to keep her in her room. She is so lively. She wants to get up and cook and do some housework and look after her garden. That woman doesn't know how to rest." Wonwoo entered the kitchen, leaning against the counter, turning his eyes on him. He seemed to be in a fantastic mood.

Mingyu cursed inwardly, trying not to get distracted by his stare. Why was he even getting nervous in Wonwoo´s presence? He couldn't stand that guy. The latter was handsome, yes- but that's it. Mingyu averted his eyes. "She has been in the hospital for quite a time. It is only normal that she wants to move around and do something."

"Yeah, you are probably right. But I am so happy that she is back," Wonwoo mumbled before opening the cupboard, taking out a glass. "I hope you are cooking enough noodles though. I am hungry, too."

Mingyu rolled his eyes. Then he peeked at Wonwoo who was filling some water into the glass. "You are _always_ hungry when you are here. I have gotten used to it. You don't need to mention it every time. But I am still not _your_ cook."

"But your food tastes very good," Wonwoo said with a sweet smile, acting all innocent.

"Suck-up." Mingyu turned his eyes away, his heart started to beat faster. Why was Wonwoo smiling at him in that cute way? He shouldn't do that. It was confusing him.

"Hey, I am not an expert but are you sure the water needs to spill out of the pot like that?"

Mingyu looked down, startled, cursing under his breath while lifting the pot, turning down the stovetop. He couldn't focus with the other around. "Hey, don't you have anything better to do than annoying me?"

Wonwoo chuckled, stepping closer. "Why? Am I making you nervous?"

Mingyu scoffed, keeping his eyes on the pot. "Don't talk bullshit. Never. You-" he trailed off when he felt Wonwoo's hand tugging at his apron. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just checking if you are telling the truth."

Mingyu turned around, surprised to see how Wonwoo was standing right behind him. Too close. Mingyu tried hard not to stare at the other's lips because he was still thinking about that kiss and it was slowly driving him crazy. "I don't know what has gotten into you but you should stop with your act. I am tired of your games."

Wonwoo put a hand over his heart and sighed dramatically. "I am not playing any games." He bit down his lower lip, eyes searching Mingyu's face. 

"What are you doing then? Why are you getting closer to me? Why did you _kiss_ me for fuck's sake?" Mingyu asked, making sure to whisper so that Jenna wouldn't hear him.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Mingyu scoffed, glaring down at him. "Nothing, absolutely nothing is obvious with you!"

Wonwoo was staring at him intently, his expression turning from a face of fun to a serious one. He sighed. "It doesn't matter because it is not allowed anyway."

Mingyu's heartbeat got faster. Wonwoo was talking about dating between West and East citizens. Was he crazy? Who said that Mingyu wanted to have something to do with Wonwoo? "You are seriously mad! I don't know what is going on in your sick mind but I am- in no way I am interested to get closer to you, got it?"

Wonwoo kept silent but leaned in until he was only inches away. His eyes were running over Mingyu's face in a lazy sweep. "What to do? I don't believe you."

Mingyu breathed deeply, having a hard time to calm his heart, which seemed to be trying to beat its way out through his chest. Wonwoo was making him fucking nervous, the way his eyes seemed to penetrate right through him. Mingyu didn't know what to do, looking everywhere but at him. "You are sick in your-"

"Am I?" Wonwoo asked with a smile while his hand shot out, gripping the front of Mingyu's apron. "But it looks like you _are_ getting nervous."

 _Damn him for knowing._ "No I am not! I am just annoyed by you," Mingyu replied stubbornly, trying to act as if his closeness wasn't a big deal for him. Because it was. Every part of his body started to react to that guy in front of him. And he was getting scared.

"Really? Mhh, and why can't you look me in the eyes then?" Wonwoo asked in a teasing manner, tugging at Mingyu's apron, pulling him closer against his chest.

"Wonwoo, Mingyu?"

Mingyu pushed Wonwoo away, stepping back, almost stumbling over his feet in his haste to create a lot of distance between them.

"Nana, why are you up? You have to stay in bed," Wonwoo scolded his grandmother who entered the kitchen all of a sudden.

"What were you two doing just now?"

"Mingyu is cooking and I am annoying him. You know how we roll," Wonwoo muttered with a chuckle, crossing his arms in front of his chest, acting as if nothing had happened.

Jenna glanced at Mingyu and then back at Wonwoo, her expression skeptical. "I rather stay here and wait until the meal is done," she mumbled, heading for the table.

Mingyu moved toward her, helping her to sit down. He hoped that his face wasn't as red as it felt. She hadn't seen or heard anything, right?

"I told you not to get too close to each other, didn't I?" Jenna mumbled, looking Mingyu in the eyes, searching for something.

 _Fuck._ "You did, Jenna and believe me, we are not. Don't worry, I don't like your grandson. It is quite the contrary, to be honest."

Wonwoo chuckled, sitting down next to his grandmother. "Nana, you should focus on your health now and nothing else. We are both grown-up men. Don't worry about anything else."

 _Fucking liar_. Mingyu gave Wonwoo a nasty look. That brat was acting like an angel in front of his grandmother while seconds ago he had been seducing him- at least it had felt like that.

"I know, honey. But you are two good looking men, so everything could happen if you get too close with each other."

Mingyu felt uncomfortable talking about themselves like they could be a thing or something like that. He walked back to the stove, stirring the noodles, happy that he had something to do, distracting himself.

"Nana, it is fine. Don't worry."

There was a beat of silence, then Jenna cleared her throat. "I need to go to the bathroom. Can you help me up, honey?"

"Why didn't you go there right away?" Wonwoo stood up, supporting his grandmother before leading her out of the kitchen.

Mingyu drew a deep sigh of relief as soon as he was left alone. He needed to stop hanging around Wonwoo. It was getting dangerous. Mingyu was sure that the other was just teasing and messing with him but still, he couldn't trust his own body anymore. He turned off the stove before taking out some plates while Wonwoo was coming back inside. Mingyu turned around, glancing at him. "Listen, we shouldn't-"

"Shut up," Wonwoo interrupted him while heading straight towards him, cornering Mingyu against the refrigerator, eyes locking with his. "I know that you feel something, too. I am not dense."

"Go away, you are crazy." Mingyu panicked but he was stronger so he was able to push Wonwoo aside but the latter stepped back into his space once again, making him too aware of their proximity.

"Okay. Deny it as much as you want. But you know what they say- if you build up the tension, you have to release it sooner or later."

"No one says that." Mingyu scoffed, eyeing Wonwoo up and down before stepping away, heart beating violently. "Fuck off seriously! There is nothing- there is no kind of tension between us, alright? So, shut up and stay away from me!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Jenna asked, entering the kitchen once again. She headed for the table, sitting down.

"Nothing interesting, nana. Let's start eating."

Mingyu let out a relieved breath. He didn't want to continue talking about their relationship or their tension or however Wonwoo was calling it. But Mingyu knew that if the other would have teased him a little longer, he probably would have said something dumb or do something stupid like crush his lips on his. Mingyu cursed under his breath. He seriously had to stay away from that devil, smirking at him from the other side of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my first fic where Wonwoo is bolder than Mingyu 😄


	17. Chapter 17

Mingyu was wearing a coverall, holding a paintbrush in his left hand. Jenna had asked him to paint the wall in one of her small guestrooms while she was still resting after her hospital stay. Unfortunately, she had asked her grandson to help Mingyu although she hadn't wanted them to be alone in the first place. But it seemed that a nice looking guestroom was more important to Jenna than the risk for them to get closer.

Wonwoo was busy painting the wall on the other side of the room. He seemed to be in a bad mood today, not teasing Mingyu as he would used to. It almost looked like he was sad.

It was too quiet in the room for Mingyu's liking. Abnormal quiet. He sighed before peeking over his shoulder to see Wonwoo's reaction but the latter was not paying any attention to him. That bothered Mingyu. He wasn't used to that behavior. He cleared his throat while dipping his brush into the green paint. He should be happy that Wonwoo was staying away from him but the other's distance towards him bothered Mingyu all of a sudden. It reminded him of the time when they had been meeting at the border, hating each other to the core. Mingyu sighed before clearing his throat again, louder this time.

"Do you want to say something?" Wonwoo asked, his voice controlled, not showing any emotions.

"No."

"Then stop doing that."

Mingyu turned around and their eyes met. He stared at Wonwoo for a second or two before asking, "Stop doing what?"

Wonwoo put his brush down. "Stop trying to get my attention."

"I am not doing that." Mingyu scoffed, exasperated. "Not everything I do is about you, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Wonwoo muttered, turning around again, proceeding to paint the wall.

"Why are you so grumpy today anyway? Is something wrong?" Mingyu asked before he could stop himself. He didn't want to sound too curious about Wonwoo's well-being. Because he wasn't interested, right?

"Why are you asking? You told me to stay away from you, so why do you suddenly care?" Wonwoo asked without looking at him.

"I don't care, okay? I just hate awkward silence and it is even more unbearable right now because it is so sudden."

"Well, that is your problem. I am not feeling awkward," Wonwoo replied with a chuckle but he didn't seem amused. "I don't need to act cheerful around you, got it? It is not my job to entertain you. I have other things in my mind."

 _Brat._ Mingyu rolled his eyes and turned around, facing Wonwoo's back. "I didn't say that and I don't expect anything from you. It is just- you are- you know what? Forget it. I don't give a shit."

"Yeah, you shouldn't."

Mingyu stared at Wonwoo's back a while longer, getting annoyed by his attitude. It bothered him that the other was acting like a total asshole out of nowhere. "Whatever. Just don't take your bad mood out on me."

Wonwoo scoffed, turning around again to face him. "Why? Why, huh? Who are you to me? I can do whatever I want. I don't care what you feel."

 _Wow._ "Yeah, alright. That is a mature thing to say," Mingyu replied sarcastically, glaring in his direction. "You are a moody kid, seriously."

"I am older than you, asshole," Wonwoo muttered and suddenly green paint was flying in Mingyu's direction.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mingyu asked surprised, trying to wipe the paint off his arm which wasn't easy to do without some water. But before Mingyu could curse at Wonwoo, more paint was flying at him, landing on his hair and his right cheek. "Yah! You didn't just do that!" Mingyu yelled, glaring at him. Was that guy seriously starting a paint fight right now? 

A shit-ass grin appeared on Wonwoo's face. "Oh I guess, I just did," he replied before giving Mingyu a feisty look.

"Stop staring at me like that! I swear to God- if you dare to do that again, I-"

_Splash._

Wonwoo started laughing as the paint was now running down Mingyu's face. "I am really, really sorry."

"You are so dead!" Mingyu let out, pushing his bangs back before dipping his brush into the bucket. He walked in Wonwoo's direction, his large brush dripping with green paint.

"No, no, no. Don't come closer, Mingyu. Don't! I am sorry. It was an accident," Wonwoo muttered with a smirk, acting innocent, eyes widening comically.

"Accident my ass."

Wonwoo squealed, dodging Mingyu's attack, running to the other side of the room. "Don't. Stop. I won't do it again, I promise."

"You don't even know what you are apologizing for," Mingyu muttered, chasing him around the room. Finally he managed to get a hold of Wonwoo's arm, keeping him from running away. "Gotcha."

"Mingyu, don't! Don't," Wonwoo let out, giggling, trying to pull his arm out of his grip. He stumbled in the process, falling on the ground, pulling Mingyu on top of him. Wonwoo got some paint in his hair, his forehead was smeared. "I am sorry. I am sorry," he let out, laughing.

Mingyu was pinning Wonwoo to the ground, ready to smudge his whole face with the paintbrush but then he halted, thrown off by Wonwoo's change of mood. The other was suddenly a picture of pure happiness. His face was glowing, eyes twinkling and nose crinkling as he smiled. And Wonwoo had the most beautiful smile Mingyu had ever seen. His breath hitched at the sight and he had to swallow hard. He needed a moment to gather his composure before mumbling softly, "Happy looks good on you."

Wonwoo's smile disappeared, his expression turned serious as he studied Mingyu's face. "I already told you- _you_ make me happy."

Those words did something to Mingyu's heart. His eyes fell on Wonwoo's lips and he really wanted to touch them with his right now. Mingyu knew he was about to do something wrong, something illegal, but he couldn't stop himself. _Something_ was drawing him towards Wonwoo. Mingyu dipped his head, lips almost brushing the other's, and then- 

"Today is my dad's death anniversary."

Mingyu leaned up slightly. _Way to ruin the moment._ "W-what?"

"He died three years ago- that's why I am- that is why I was in a foul mood. Grandma called me to help with the painting so I could get distracted. I was sure that it wouldn't help but- looks like _you_ do."

Mingyu's heart started to beat faster. He was only now realizing that he was still hovering over Wonwoo's body. He cleared his throat before getting up, offering him his hand.

Wonwoo let himself be pulled up. They stared at each other for a moment before he cracked up laughing. "Your face- you look funny."

Mingyu chuckled, running a hand through his already messed up hair. Then he studied Wonwoo's face, the paint running down the latter's forehead. Mingyu reached out, wiping it away with the back of his hand before the paint could go into Wonwoo's eyes. "We should clean up or Jenna will freak out if she sees us and the room like this."

Wonwoo's breath hitched because of Mingyu's touch. Then he sighed softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For distracting me, for not leaving me alone with my bad mood."

Mingyu scratched his head, feeling nervous. "I-I just wanted to annoy you, too- for once."

Again, Wonwoo's lips curved in a beautiful smile. He stepped closer but seemed to hesitate, looking at Mingyu intently. "I go to the bathroom first," Wonwoo mumbled before averting his eyes and walking out of the room.

Mingyu's racing heart stuttered in his chest. What had just happened? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had felt the tension between them, he couldn't deny it anymore. Mingyu groaned, knowing that the situation wouldn't get any better. But he had to be strong. Wonwoo was from the East and he was from the West. They were not allowed to be anything more than acquaintances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still supporting this. Always happy to read your feedback ❤


	18. Chapter 18

It was Jenna's birthday and no one else had come apart from Wonwoo. They had eaten a cake, talked and drunk a lot of alcohol. It was already late and Jenna had headed to her room to get ready for bed. 

Mingyu was more than tipsy by now, still sitting in the kitchen, nibbling on a salt stick. Wonwoo was sitting opposite him, taking another sip of his beer. Mingyu had enjoyed the day but his curiosity was piqued. He was wondering why no one else had come to Jenna's birthday party. It was pretty depressing. And Mingyu wanted some answers. He glanced at Wonwoo who seemed tipsy but not as drunk as himself. "Hey, why were we the only guests at Jenna's birthday party today?"

Wonwoo raised his head, obviously surprised about the question. He studied Mingyu's face. "What?"

"I am just wondering- I mean, are you her only family member? Even when she was in the hospital, I have never seen anyone else visiting her."

Wonwoo grimaced, pushing his bottle away. He put one elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, staring at Mingyu intently. "Why should I tell you about this? Why do you want to know?"

Mingyu shrugged, locking eyes with him. In his drunken state, he didn't care what he was saying. "I am just curious. I want to know. I care about Jenna."

"You are weird." Wonwoo let out a deep sigh, drawing patterns on the table with his finger. "My dad- her son, left town many years ago. And my mom doesn't care about grandma. She doesn't even care about me, so- yeah, that is pretty much it." He paused. "My grandma was a single child, so there are no other relatives she has. I grew up with her and she was like a mom to me. So, she only has me around. And now, she also has _you_." Wonwoo looked slightly unhappy, turning his eyes away.

Mingyu tried to clear his thoughts, his mind was already fuzzy because of the alcohol. He leaned forward, staring at Wonwoo intently. "And you have me as well."

"I don't have you." Wonwoo scoffed. "What do you even mean by that?"

Mingyu knew he should shut up. He had already said too much. The alcohol was talking for him and it was getting dangerous. But Wonwoo was obviously sad and drunk Mingyu didn't like that. He reached out, grabbing Wonwoo's hand. "I am here for you if you don't have anyone else."

"But I can't have you the way I want."

"We can be friends." Mingyu tried to sound confident but he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. 

"I want to be _more."_

"You are drunk."

"I still want us to be more. I will want _you_ after sobering up as well. And I am not as drunk as you think I am."

Mingyu let go of his hand, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. The alcohol was not helping to hold back all those feelings. Was Wonwoo confessing to him right now? 

"I hated you so fucking much for all those years. And now- it is like I need you around me to stay happy. It is just like it is."

"Don't say things like that."

"Why not?"

"Because we are not allowed to."

Wonwoo tilted his head, surprise was written on his face. "So does that mean that if it _were_ allowed, you would kiss me right now?"

 _Kiss?_ Mingyu's ears were turning red. He could feel it. "W-what are you saying?"

"Do you like me?"

"What?"

Wonwoo rose from his chair, his face getting closer. "Do you like me by any chance?"

"What are you talking about? What makes you think like that?"

"Well, that was not a _No_."

Mingyu scoffed before clearing his throat. The alcohol was getting into his system and it was not the right time to talk about that subject. "I have just gotten used to you."

Wonwoo chuckled, sitting back on his chair. "Well, that is almost the same, isn't it?"

"It is not. You are weird."

"And you like me."

"Stop! I never said that."

Wonwoo hummed after a beat of silence, standing up with a sigh. "Whatever. I need to sleep here. I am a little tipsy and I don't want to go home like that."

Mingyu got up as well, feeling slightly unsteady on his feet. He drank too much. That was for sure.

"Hey, be careful. Do you need some help?" Wonwoo was at Mingyu's side in an instant, the other's perfume drifting over him like a breeze.

"Don't, don't come too close."

"Why?" Wonwoo looked up at him with big, innocent eyes.

"You are making me nervous," Mingyu blurted out in his drunken state, hating himself for it. He would regret everything tomorrow.

Wonwoo's eyes widened in surprise as he stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Mingyu's waist to support him. "Let me just help you to get to your room safely. You are quite drunk and you are staggering dangerously. "

"Am I?"

Wonwoo chuckled as they started moving. "Yes, you are."

Mingyu put his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder, turning his face, smelling the scent of the other's hair.

"What are you doing?"

"You smell nice."

"Thank you. But you are a real weirdo when you are drunk."

Mingyu chuckled before letting out a yawn. "I know." They entered his room and Wonwoo helped him to sit on the edge of his bed. Mingyu closed his eyes tightly to stop the room from spinning. "I had too much alcohol."

"Yeah, looks like it. Will you be alright now?"

Mingyu glanced up at Wonwoo, grabbing his wrist, not wanting the other to leave. "No." He knew the alcohol was talking but he couldn't stop himself. "Can you stay with me? Please."

"I-I will be in the guestroom next to-"

"No. Stay _here_ with me. In my bed," Mingyu whined, pulling him on top of him without thinking twice.

Wonwoo landed on his lap, his face scrunching up in embarrassment. Both of them held their breath for what seemed like five minutes. Then Wonwoo started moving. 

Mingyu reached out, sliding his hand down the other's arm. "I can't stand you but- but somehow you keep me attached to you in a way I can't explain. It is confusing me. A lot. Maybe it is because we know each other for-" Mingyu trailed off, his eyes suddenly drawn to Wonwoo's mouth. Mingyu's gut tightened when the other's tongue darted over his full, pink lips. "I want to-"

"I should go now."

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo by his waist, holding him in place. Every cell in his body snapped to life because of their proximity. "No. No. Please. Just- just stay."

Wonwoo sighed, almost sadly. "You are drunk, Mingyu. And- how can I stay? Do you want me to sit on your lap like that for the whole night?"

"No, of course not." Mingyu laid down on his back, pulling Wonwoo along, keeping his arm around his waist. "Stay like this. And now, let's sleep. I am tired."

Wonwoo's side of his face was pressed into Mingyu's chest. He sighed deeply. "Yah. This is uncomfortable. I can't sleep like that," he muttered but didn't try to get away.

"I don't care. Just stay." Mingyu could feel the erratic heartbeat in Wonwoo's chest. Or maybe it was his own. He didn't know and he didn't care. Mingyu closed his eyes and didn't fight against the waves of drowsiness, lulling him to sleep. _I like you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it is time for some drama and angst, I guess 🙉

**Author's Note:**

> I have some good ideas with this one. I hope you guys will join me in this journey 🧡


End file.
